Memento Mori
by alsosd7
Summary: Le flash blanc qui n'aurait pas dû apparaitre pris de l'ampleur, absorba le maléfice des Mangemorts et lorsqu'il se résorbât. Les corps de dizaines de personnes apparurent. Les corps de tous les invités en fait. Sauf deux...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, juste un petit mot pour dire qu'il s'agit de ma première fic. Que le premier chapitre va, pour des raisons de cohérence, suivre d'assez près les premières pages du livre, mais ne vous inquiétez, cela changera assez vite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

En cette après-midi du 27 octobre 1997, une importante activité se déroulait au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Dans cette maison semblable à toute celles de son quartier, une agitation inhabituelle avait lieux depuis le matin. Et les autres habitants de la rue, connue pour être l'une des plus ennuyeuses de Grande-Bretagne, regardaient, avec un air désabusé, Vernon Dursley charger et décharger sa voiture environ une fois toutes les heures. Si l'on ne connaissait pas Vernon ainsi que sa famille, on aurait pu penser que cet homme aimait le sport ainsi que se donner en spectacle. Mais en l'occurrence cette famille est, tout comme la rue dans laquelle ils vivent, reconnue comme l'une des plus ennuyeuses que l'on puisse trouver. Et voir le visage bouffi de Vernon faire quelque chose d'anormal; aucunement prévu par la routine qu'est la vie de la famille Dursley est en sois incroyable. Aussi incroyable que pourrais l'être l'apparition soudaine d'un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe, d'une cape violette et de botte à talon haut dans cette rue pour faire disparaitre toutes les lumières de l'éclairage public. Une chose qui ne pourrait jamais arriver dans un village aussi normal que Little Whinging.

Ainsi avec un visage violacé, Vernon Dursley était en train de décharger sa voiture pour la septième fois et redoutant de devoir sortir une de nouveau un carton presque aussi large et lourd que lui (un exploit, même pour un carton), il eut une once de lucidité, en tout cas pour un Dursley, et rentrât précipitamment dans la maison. S'arrêtant à l'entrée du couloir, il dû respirer un grand coup avant de se mettre à crier.

 _\- Ohé ! Toi !_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Agacé, il sembla prêt à repartir décharger la voiture, mais tenta quand même d'apostropher une nouvelle fois cette chose qui au vu du ton employé devait être un chien errant pouilleux.

 _\- TOI LA-HAUT !_

Cette fois-ci la "chose" appelé consentit à réagir et à apparaitre en haut de l'escalier. Ce qui provoqua un énervement encore plus important de la part de Vernon. Ce genre de paradoxe est légion lorsqu'il s'agit de l'immonde parasite accolé de force à la "si normal et irréprochable famille Dursley". Cette "chose" arborait pourtant un visage parfaitement humain avec, il est vrai, la particularité d'avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. Si l'on se tenait seulement à l'apparence que la famille Dursley tente de maintenir depuis les dix-sept dernières années on pourrait être tenté de dire que seul ce trait physique vaut à ce jeune homme un traitement pareil. Mais même venant d'une famille aussi étroite d'esprit que celle habitant au 4 Privet Drive, ce serait déroutant. Aussi il est tant de faire un point sur cet immonde cancer qu'est Harry Potter. Du moins aux yeux des Dursley.

Harry Potter est né (premier problème pour Vernon) le 31 Juillet 1980 de l'union de Lily et James Potter. Une famille dont le mode de vie est aussi éloigné que possible de celui des Dursley. Mais cela ne leur poseraient absolument aucun problème si Lily Potter n'étais pas la sœur de Petunia Durlsey. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il eut donc suffit aux Dursley de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette branche de la famille pour se sentir bien. Un détail qui aura échappé au lecteur est que la famille Potter à une petite particularité. C'est une famille de sorcier. Oui de sorcier, vous avez bien lu. Ce qui, aux yeux de Vernon et Pétunia, est une tare incompatible avec la vie telle qu'ils se la représentent. Aussi lors de la mort de Lily et James Potter, provoquée par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, leur fils, Harry, fut confié par les soins du professeur Dumbledore à la seule famille encore en vie que l'enfant pouvait avoir. Et c'est d'ailleurs cette même famille qui paradoxalement, bien que détestant tout ce qui touche à la magie est la meilleure protection pour le jeune sorcier. En effet le sacrifice de sa mère ayant mis en place un rempart empêchant Voldemort ou ses sbires de pouvoir s'approcher de l'endroit que Harry considère comme chez lui. Et ce, grâce au sang qu'il partage avec Pétunia. Protection qui arrivera d'ailleurs à terme lors de son dix-septième anniversaire ce 31 octobre 1997.

Ainsi c'est à contrecœur que les Dursley firent une place à Harry et depuis ses 11 ans, encore plus à contrecœur, car c'est l'âge auquel celui-ci a commencé ses études à l'École de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et c'est ainsi que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui Harry à quelques jours de son anniversaire, assis sur son lit à refaire entièrement sa valise.

C'est une coupure à la main qui le tira d'ailleurs du souvenir de ses six dernières années à Poudlard. Coupure qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il manquait singulièrement d'entrainement en magie de soins. Et même d'entrainement tout court, car après tout, n'était-il pas sur le point de se lancer dans une croisade contre l'un des plus dangereux mage noir du XXe siècle : Voldemort.

\- Il faudra que je demande à Hermione de m'aider à résoudre ce problème. Elle doit bien avoir des livres sur la Medicomagie elle.

Reprenant ses activités, et après avoir lu un article sur Dumbldore estampillé Rita Skeeter, Harry se mit à revoir les différents sorts qui pourraient l'aider. Mais ne pouvant se servir de la magie avant son anniversaire il dut se contenter de la théorie. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix désagréable provenant du rez-de-chaussé.

 _\- Ohé ! Toi !_

 _\- Oh non pas encore, Merlin, pitié..._

 _\- TOI LA-HAUT !_

Harry se dirigea, dépité, vers l'escalier s'attendant encore une fois à expliquer l'urgence et la dangerosité de la situation à son oncle adoré, qui semblait depuis ce matin pris de crises de bipolarité sévères.

Et comme attendu, ce fut une discussion semblable à des dizaines d'autres depuis une semaine qu'il eut avec Vernon. Celui-ci cherchant par tous les moyens à accuser son neveu de vouloir lui voler sa maison une fois parti. Harry dut alors encore une fois lui expliquer qu'une fois la protection de sa mère supprimée, les Dursley deviendront la cible des mangemort autant que Harry lui-même. Et encore une fois, les souvenirs de leur confrontation avec Hagrid puis avec un Détraqueur eurent raison des doutes de Vernon qui repartit charger la voiture.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hestia Jones et Deadalus Diggle arrivèrent. Ces deux sorciers, chargés par l'Ordre d'accompagner les Dursley à un endroit sûr. N'étaient apparemment pas briffé sur le caractère exécrable des Dursley et Harry dut encore jouer les médiateurs.

 _\- Harry Potter ! C'est un honneur, comme toujours_ , commença Deadalus ce qui eut d'ailleurs un effet négatif sur la première impression que les Dursley eurent de lui.

 _\- Merci Deadalus, mon oncle et mon cousin sont là-bas..._

 _\- Bonjour à vous famille de Harry Potter,_ cette exclamation eut l'effet d'anéantir totalement la confiance que Vernon aurait pu prêter à son potentiel sauveur.

 _\- Je vois que vos bagages sont près, bien nous partons immédiatement. Harry, je dois vous prévenir que Fol-Oeil a légèrement changé de plan en ce qui vous concerne, mais je n'en sais pas plus._

 _\- Bien, je vous remercie Deadalus._

Après que les préparatifs nécessaires eurent été effectués. Et après une légère altercation avec Hestia qui ne comprenait apparemment pas le comportement de sa famille, Harry se retrouva enfin seul. Il descendit ses bagages pour être prêt et par nostalgie il fit le tour de la maison avec Hedwige. Repassant par le placard dans lequel il avait vécu ses onze premières années.

Ayant un peu de temps devant lui, le soleil n'étant pas encore couché, le sorcier mis en ordre sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit à lire un livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé plus tôt sur les créatures magiques ainsi que sur les "hybrides" comme dirait cette chère Ombrage. Il feuilletât rapidement le livre et s'arrêta sur le chapitre qui décrivait les loups-garous. Avec une pensée pour le professeur Lupin, il remercia intérieurement Hermione d'avoir pris un livre qui traitait le sujet objectivement. Sans parler des loups-garous des créatures dangereuses à éliminer absolument. Ce livre comportait d'ailleurs un nombre assez conséquent d'information sur le sujet. Comme sur les modes de transmissions de la maladie, les probabilités qu'un loup-garou la transmette à sa descendance ou encore les moyens de s'en protéger. Sans pour autant blesser le loup-garou. Harry appris ainsi qu'il existe un sort capable de simuler les effets de l'argent de manière suffisamment réaliste pour que l'instinct du loup-garou lui intime de reculer. Se promettant de rechercher des informations sur le sujet il referma précipitamment le livre quand il entendit du mouvement dans le jardin.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes déjà et l'obscurité commençait à prendre le dessus quand le bruit caractéristique d'une grosse cylindrée se fit entendre près du 4 Privet Drive. Ce grondement suffisamment important d'ailleurs pour empêcher de distinguer une douzaine de petits craquements. Et de façon encore plus étrange l'obscurité naissante commença à onduler comme lorsqu'une source de chaleur provoque la dilatation de l'air et la fait ondoyer en s'élevant. Mais cet effet Harry le connais bien. Il s'agit de la vision caractéristique de quelqu'un sous un sort de désillusion. Et c'est d'ailleurs en laissant entrer les personnes que le sort disparut les faisant apparaitre distinctement. Il eut alors le plaisir de constater la venue de Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Mr weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur,Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Fol-oeil et Mondingus.

 _\- Harry !_ Les voix de Ron et d'Hermione furent les premières à percer le silence.

 _\- Wow, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Il ne devait pas..._ Il fut arrêté par Hagrid qui se précipitât pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Et bien Potter il y a eu un changement de plan,_ commença Fol-Oeil, _Pius Thickness soit passé à l'ennemi ! Ce faisant, il a fait interdir de connecter ta maison au réseau de cheminette et d'y installer des portoloins sous prétexte de te protéger. Cela nous oblige à modifier notre approche._

 _\- Je ne..._ Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que lupin vint à son secours.

 _\- C'est un employer haut gradé du ministère Harry. Et agissant comme il l'a fait, il t'a piégé. Heureusement nous avions un plan de secour._

 _\- Exactement Potter, ta destination est la maison des parents de Nymphardora..._ commença Fol Oeil

 _\- Tonks !_ S'exclama l'intéressée.

 _\- Des parents de Tonks donc... De plus, nous avons fait croire à Tu-sais-qui que l'opération commencera le jour de ton anniversaire..._

 _\- Mais attendez un peu, lorsque les Mangemorts verrons quatorze personnes voler en direction de la maison des parents de Tonks, ils ne se douteront pas de quelque chose? Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir poster des espions pour me surveiller non ?_

 _\- Exactement Potter, mais si tout le monde arrêtait de me couper vous pourriez comprendre le plan !_ A cela, Maugrey sorti une fiole de sa cape. Elle était remplie d'une substance ressemblant à de la boue – _Ce soir il y aura sept Harry qui se dirigeront tous vers un endroit différent._

 _\- NON JE REFUSE !_

 _\- Je vous avais prévenus... dit Hermione._

Après un certain temps pour le convaincre. Notamment du fait qu'une personne seule contre treize sorciers n'avait aucune chance Harry, consentit à donner des cheveux pour le Polynectar. Il se produit alors l'une des scènes les plus atypiques à laquelle on puisse assister. Même chez les sorciers. Mondingus, Fred, Ron, George, Fleur et Hermione burent la potion et se transformèrent en autant de clone d'Harry. Celui-ci assistant circonspect au début de cette opération qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Et il l'aima encore moins lorsqu'il dû voir ses doubles se déshabiller entièrement pour prendre les mêmes habits que lui...

 _\- Pas mal Harry ! Finalement, ta croissance n'est pas en retard partout._

 _\- Silence Fred !_ Dit un des Harry dont le visage était assez rouge.

 _\- Je te rassure, Hermy, tes sous-vêtements vont parfaitement à la morphologie de Harry !_

 _\- Arrêter de parler de moi comme ça !_

 _\- SILENCE BANDE D'ABRUTIS ET DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS !_

 _\- Oui, oui Maugrey, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes !_

Après cet interlude... intéressant qui aura été gardé sous silence par l'auteur originale, les sept Harry se mirent en binomes et se préparèrent à partir. Et alors qu'ils quittaient juste le sol du 4 Privet Drive, ils furent pris en embuscade par des mangemorts. Harry, le vrai, se tenant dans le side-car avec Hagrid, vit avec horreur Voldemort lui-même arriver, alerté par l'un des mangemort ayant reconnu sa manière de se battre. Hedwige se prit un sort qui la tua sur le coup et après une altercation entre les sorts d'Harry et voldemort, Harry et Hagrid se retrouvèrent à tomber vers le sol sur la moto volante sans pouvoir freiner leur chute. Dans un geste désespéré, Harry parvient tout de même à tirer sur le guidon, mais le crash était inévitable...

Ils se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez Ted Tonks. Et lui expliquant la situation, Harry et Hagrid prirent le Portoloin les menant au Terrier dans le but d'avoir des nouvelles des autres. Ils furent accueillis par un Arthur Weasley au bord de la crise de nerf, mais n'ayant aucune nouvelle des autres. Toute action étaient vaines. La venue de George avec une oreille ensanglantée et surtout la nouvelle de la mort de Fol-Oeil acheva d'alourdir l'ambiance dans cette maison. Harry se sentant de plus en plus coupable car c'était pour lui que l'opération avait été menée. Pour lui qu'Edwige et Fol-Oeil étaient partis... Pour lui que George avait perdu une oreille... Enfin, "pour lui"... plutôt à cause de lui. En tout cas c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il passa les premiers jours au terrier. Hermione et Ron ayant décidé de rester dans la même chambre que qu'Harry pour le consoler et pour établir un plan d'action. Les trois jours qui séparaient alors le survivant de son anniversaire, moment où il pourrait enfin utiliser la magie, furent mis à profit par Hermione qui leur prépara un emploi du temps digne d'un entrainement d'auror. Au programme pour les prochaines semaines qui précèdent le mariage de Bill et Fleur: Entraînement physique, medicomagie, sort d'attaque, de défense et d'illusion ainsi des bases concernant la métamorphose humaine.

Ce dernier point négocié par Harry ne rendais dupe aucun de ses amis. Ils présentaient en effet que le survivant ait dans l'idée de suivre les traces de son père et de son parrain. Mais même si Hermione était contre cette idée qu'elle jugeait trop dangereuse, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaitre l'étincelle de combativité qu'Harry avait retrouvé en proposant ce sujet d'entrainement. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le 31 octobre arriva finalement, achevant de rendre un certain moral à Harry et par extension aux personnes présentent autour de lui. L'entraînement allait pouvoir commencer !

Au même moment, dans l'obscurité du manoir Mallefoy, Voldemort, après avoir fait part à ses escl... heu mangemorts de son mécontentement suite au désastre de l'opération Potter, ordonnât à ses principaux serviteurs que sont Yaxley, Rogue et Bellatrix de se pencher sur le problème : Comment atteindre Potter qui se trouve derrière de puissantes protections magiques ?

 _\- Es-tu sûr, Severus, que Potter se trouve dans la résidence des Weaslay ?_

 _\- Oui, maître. Les...principaux membres de l'ordre sont intelligents et ne remettrait pas Potter dans leur ancien QG. Là où nous avons réussi à les atteindre une première fois. Et ce qu'ils appellent "le Terrier"_ -un gloussement se fit entendre de la part de Bellatrix- _est le seul endroit qui correspond à ce que Potter considère comme sa maison._

 _\- Les membres de l'ordre pourraient très bien avoir décidé de brouiller les pistes en mettent le garçon ailleurs justement,_ dit Yaxley dont l'animosité envers Rogue était assez importante depuis que celui-ci avait donné de bonnes informations au seigneur des Ténèbres concernant le départ de Potter.

 _\- C'est vrai Severus, de plus concernant cet "ancien QG", peux-tu me rappeler POURQUOI tu n'es plus en mesure de m'en donner la localisation !_ Les yeux du Seignieur des Ténèbres se rétrécirent pour ne devenir que deux fentes cherchant à maintenir le contact visuel avec Rogue.

 _\- Maître, je vous l'ai dit, lorsque Dumbledore a compris ma traitrise, il m'a lancé un sort d'oublie avant que le jeune Malfoy ne le désar..._

Un éclair de lumière frappa Severus qui s'effondra sous la douleur du Doloris.

 _\- Ne prononce pas le nom de cette engeance !_ Éructa le lord noir avant de rompre le sortilège. Sous les rires de Bellatrix qui se délectait toujours autant de la douleur de Severus.

 _\- Est-ce là la seule chose qui te fait dire que Potter est dans ce trou à rat ?_ Continua le seigneur des Tenèbres.

Severus mis quelques secondes à se relever, mais sentant l'impatience de Voldemort, il se força à articuler :

 _\- Non maître, il y a autre chose._

 _\- Continue Severus..._

 _\- Selon mes informations,_ repris Severus se donnant une expression aussi impassible que possible _, il semble que la famille Weaslay donne une réception en l'honneur de la célébration du mariage de l'un des enfants Weaslay avec une Française présente lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Potter n'est pas mentionné, bien sûr, mais Ronnald Weaslay l'est. Et compte tenus de la présence d'Arthur Weasley qui était aussi l'un des accompagnateur d'un faux Potter lors de l'opération, il y a fort à parier que Potter et Granger soient avec eux..._

 _\- Hmm oui. Peut-être. En tout cas cela semble cohérent. Et cette petite réception me semble être un moyen efficace de faire d'une pierre deux coups en anéantissant cette famille de traitre à leur sang._

 _\- Oh maître, dit une voix langoureuse, peut-être pourrions nous en profiter pour faire usage du sort que Thickness a sorti pour nous du département des mystères..._

 _\- Oui, excellente idée ma chère Bellatrix. Je pense en effet que cette magie devrait convenir à une fête comme celle-ci._

Le regard de Severus cilla dangereusement avant de reprendre une expression impassible. Il avait, comme les autres, découvert l'horreur que ce sort pouvait engendrer et savait que les membres de l'Ordre n'auraient aucune chance. Il regretta d'avoir fait part de cette information au Seigneur des Tenebre, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop y penser. En tout cas pas en présence du Lord Noir s'il voulait continuer à aider le rejeton de Lily. Mais cette affaire était en train de le dépasser complètement.

 _\- Bien, finalement cet échec n'aura pas été vain. Nous avons la possibilité de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du noyau dure de l'ordre. Bien Yaxley, où en est la prise de contrôle du ministère ?_

 _\- Selon nos estimations, Scrimgeour devrait être sous notre contrôle d'ici un mois environ._

 _\- Ce n'est pas assez ! Accélère les choses ! Severus, Bellatrix, vous pouvez partir. Je vous ferais rappeler bientôt pour mettre en place l'éradication définitive de l'ordre de Phoenix ainsi que du problème Potter._

 _\- Bien maître._

 _\- Parfait maître !_ Le ton de Bellatrix faisait part de son excitation et c'est en sautillant de joie à l'idée de ce qui attendait les Weasley qu'elle s'enfonça vers les cachots du manoir.

Severus lui réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment faire pour prévenir l'ordre sans avoir de contact. Alors que celui-ci ne lui fait plus confiance et sans se trahir auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fois-ci et pour la troisième fois de sa vie il était dans une impasse. Contraint de voir ceux qu'il tentait de protéger mourir par sa faute. Cette fois encore il le savait, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Potter, Weasley, leur famille et une partie de l'Ordre, ils allaient mourir sous l'horreur d'un maléfice encore plus dangereux que l'avada kedavra. Un sort que même les meilleurs boucliers ne peuvent contrer que quelques secondes tout au plus. Un sort qui passera à travers toutes les protections. Fussent-elles mise en place par Dumbledore lui-même avant sa mort. Encore une fois il allait voir la Mort pour une cause qu'il n'a jamais embrassée. S'en est fini du moindre espoir de vaincre Tom Jedusor à présent. La Mort.

C'est sans doute le mot qui décrivait le mieux la situation. Et le seul mot que Severus avait en tête. La Mort. Que même toutes les capes d'invisibilités du monde ne pouvaient éloigner. Que toutes les pierres de résurrections du monde ne pouvaient arrêter. Et c'est avec ces mêmes sombres pensées que le seigneur des Ténèbres senti un de ses plus précieux serviteur disparaître. Disparaître dans la mort.

 **Memento Mori**


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vous remercie de vos reviews et bien sûr de rester présent pour lire la fic. Il faut savoir que j'ai déjà définit tous mes chapitres ainsi que la tournure de l Histoire. Mais, si je venais à faire des incohérences au niveau de l'histoire, du caractère des personnages ou tout simplement si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques ou des propositions à faire, je serais heureux de les recevoir et d'en tenir compte dans la mesure du possible. Enfin je le rythme de publication ne sera pas aussi rapide pour la suite. Mais le manque d'action dans les deux premiers chapitres m'a obligé à les publier rapidement. Sur ce, bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

 _\- Aller Hermione, tu peux y arriver !_

Cette voix étouffée par la pluie lui donnait chaud au cœur. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nos héros sont arrivés au Terrier. L'atmosphère morose des premiers jours a vite été remplacé par un état d'esprit combattant et vengeresse. Depuis que Harry s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion : dévorer tous les ouvrages qu'il pouvait trouver sur la métamorphose humaine et à plus forte raison, les animagus. Les trois jeunes sorciers n'ont plus eu de temps de repos. On aurait pu penser que Molly Weasley chercherais à les séparer et à les tuer à la tâche dans le but de préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais il en fut tout autre. En effet le trio ne passe ses journées dehors à s'entrainer physiquement. Et pour Hermione et Ron à la magie. Harry, pendant ce temps, a pris sur lui de s'instruire sur les différentes choses de la vie...

Non bande de pervers, je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle des différentes créatures qui peuplent le monde magique. Des différentes armes aussi bien sorcières que moldus. Des stratégies militaires (bien qu'il n'y comprenne absolument rien malgré les heures que passe Ron à lui expliquer). Et notamment il passe une grande partie de son temps à lire le livre d'Hermione sur les animaux magiques.

Ainsi c'es 00 du matin sous une pluie battante que Harry et Hermione font leur footing matinal. Qui ressemble alors plus à un parcours du combattant qu'autre chose. Leur objectif final étant la grande colline à dix kilomètres du Terrier. Ron lui étant de corvée de dégnomage à décider de faire son devoir avant que sa mère ne vienne le réquisitionner pour le reste de la journée. Dans le groupe, chacun à sa spécialité. Ron, nous l'avons vu excelle en stratégie et pour concevoir des plans. Ainsi que, et cela est peut-être à mettre sur le compte de la passion de son père pour les moldus, en mécanique. En effet il comprend étonnamment facilement le fonctionnement des moteurs et des machines. Tant, bien-sûr qu'elle n'implique pas d'électronique (nda : ce qui est encore le cas de beaucoup de choses en 1997). Hermione, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, à d'énormes facilités dans tout ce qui touche à la magie et à la recherche d'informations dans les livres. Elle est la meilleure en illusion, en sortilège, en métamorphose et en medicomagie. Mais c'est aussi et principalement le cerveau du groupe. Son raisonnement et sa déduction lui ayant déjà permis de les sortir de beaucoup d'ennuis. Enfin Harry, de part son parcours au Quiditch est incroyable quand il s'agit d'exercice physique. De plus, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de se pencher sur un sport de combat, ses réflexes d'attrapeurs lui donnent une faculté d'esquive et de parade assez impressionnante. Enfin il semble avoir un don dans ce qui touche à la défense contre les force du mal. Même si cette dernière matière ne pourras être consolidée qu'à partir du lendemain. Le jour de son anniversaire.

Nous retrouvons donc Harry ayant déjà gravit la colline et attendant à son sommet cette pauvre Hermione qui se démène depuis plus de deux heures pour conserver un rythme équivalent à celui d'Harry. Chose impossible. C'est donc presque à quatre pattes qu'elle grimpe la colline, transformée par la pluie en un véritable toboggan de boue. Harry qui depuis le temps à reprit son souffle s'efforce ne pas rire en voyant l'état piteux de sa camarade et l'encourage alors de toutes ses forces.

 _\- Aller Hermy ! Plus que quelques mètres !_

 _\- Tu parles, dans cette boue c'est impossible d'avancer._

 _\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas je demande aux jumeaux d'éparpiller tes vêtements dans toute la maison !_ Harry sourit à cette menace. Depuis que le trio s'est installé dans la même chambre, Hermione fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas montrer ses sous-vêtement aux garçons en les mettant dans un sac fermé magiquement. Mais tout le monde sait que s'il y a bien deux personnes capables d'ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure ou de passer outre n'importe quel sortilège pour s'occuper de ce qui ne les regarde pas, ce sont bien Fred et George Weasley.

\- T _u n'oserais pas ?!_ Malgré la pluie, Harry pouvait parfaitement percevoir le rouge monter aux joue de cette chère Hermy.

 _\- Tu veux parier ?_

 _\- HARRY JAMES POTTER si tu fais ça je jure par tous les caleçons de Merlin que tu ne pourras plus jamais procréer._

Se rendant compte de la fureur de la jeune fille et avec une petite pensée pour ses organes génitaux, Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter le Terrier et de partir en ermite dans la forêt avant de subir les foudres de "la tornade brune". Mais cette pensée fut vite éclipsée par une Hermione trempée de pluie et de sueur arrivant enfin au sommet de la "si convoitée" colline.

 _\- Tu vois bien qu'avec un peu de motivation tu y arrives._

 _\- Toi ferme la !_ Le sourire mauvais que lui fit Hermione à cet instant lui donna la conviction qu'il ferait mieux de changer de sujet et vite.

 _\- Si on allait chercher Ron ? Il doit être en train de s'entrainer près du lac je pense._

 _\- Oui, je vais surtout en profiter pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil tu empestes plus qu'un vestiaire complet de joueurs de Quiditch après un entrainement._

 _\- Depuis quand tu fais des analogies avec le Quiditch ? Et depuis quand tu sais ce que sent un vestiaire de Quiditch ?_

Hermione éclatât de rire à la vue de la tête déconfite de son ami

 _\- Je te rappelle que Ginny est sorti avec Dean et qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe de Quiditch. A quoi tu pensais ?_

 _\- Je pense surtout qu'il est temps de rentrer si on ne veut pas attraper froid._

 _\- Tu as raison, d'ailleurs j'ai découvert un nouveau sort génial, il permet de créer une brume épaisse autour du lanceur. Il faut que je vous montre ça à toi et à Ron..._

Quittons quelque peu ces jeunes gens pour aller trouver un groupe de trois membres de l'Ordre en train de discuter d'une affaire suffisamment secrète pour que toutes les précautions soient prises. Notamment contre Fred et George qui ont été conviés à araser le jardin en vue du mariage.

 _\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances Arthur ?_

 _\- Oui Remus et cette histoire est très étrange._

La voix de Molly tremblante se fit alors entendre :

 _\- Rogue, mort ? C'est impensable. Ce traitre se serait suicidé ?_

 _\- Apparemment. La brigade de Médicomage a rendu son rapport ce matin. Il a bu du venin de Basilic. Il ne semblait pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Et n'était apparemment pas sous la menace. Mais ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est là où son corps a été découvert. Au département des Mystères. Dans une partie surprotégée !_

 _\- Comment Rogue s'est-il retrouvé là ?_ Remus était de plus en plus dubitatif. Pas qu'il doutait de la mort de son ennemi, mais Voldemort n'avais pas de raison particulière de le tuer. Et faire ça en plein département des mystères n'a aucun sens.

 _\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que les aurors ont dû mener une enquête approfondi. Et devinez quoi, ils ont découvert chez lui. Des documents qui prouvent que Thickness et d'autres hauts gradés du ministères ont été placés sous l'Imperium. Scrimgeour lui-même va être obligé de faire une allocution publique !_

 _\- Ce traitre a donc tenté d'infiltrer le ministère ?_

 _\- Non plus Molly. L'examen de la baguette de Rogue n'a conduit à aucun Imperium ni sort de confusion. Le truc le plus incroyable c'est qu'apparemment les aurors de la brigade chargés de l'enquête ont eu l'impression que Rogue avait laissé ces documents compromettants exprès à leur attention._

 _\- Décidément c'est incompréhensible. Il tue Albus, trahis l'ordre et fini par se suicider en empêchant Vous-savez-qui de faire un coup d'état._

 _\- Tout cela est effectivement bien mystérieux Remus. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille en parler à Harry. Le pauvre a assisté au meurtre du professeur Dumbledore et il commence enfin à reprendre des couleurs depuis ce qui est arrivé à Fol-Oeil et à George._

 _\- Vous avez raison Molly. Je suppose qu'il faut éviter de lui dire. Au moins pendant quelques jours. Et sinon Arthur, que va t-il se passer au Ministère ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Tous les employés autre que les aurors et les langues de plombs sont renvoyés chez eux pendant trois jours. Impossible de savoir ce que veut faire Scrimgeour._

 _\- Et bien on peut au moins se réjouir du temps que nous a donner Rogue je suppose._

Loin de tous ces questionnements Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient comme à leur habitude en train d'étudier. Harry sur son livre favoris commençait un chapitre sur les vampires :

" _Contrairement à ce que certaines légendes moldus pourraient laisser croire, il existe deux sortes de créature appelez vampire. Les premiers, les plus communs sont des êtres vivants la nuit. Bien que, contrairement aux idées reçue, la lumière du soleil ne les tue pas. Ce sont des animaux que l'on peut rapprocher des mammifères. Notamment des canidés. Bien que pouvant se dresser sur leurs pattes arrières comme le feraient un loup-garou. Ils n'ont néanmoins rien d'autre en commun avec eux. Des canines proéminentes, des yeux noires sans pupilles et une propension à se déplacer d'arbre en arbre en s'accrochant à leur tronc en font une espèce particulièrement adapté aux forêts sombres des pays de l'Est de l'Europe. Ils attaquent principalement des animaux à sang chaud. Surtout des mammifères et y compris des Humains. Ils sont très agressifs et peuvent s'introduire dans les maisons abandonnées. Leur taille varie de deux à quatre mètres pour les plus grands individus. Néanmoins, des sorts simples permettent de s'en débarrasser. Il est aussi intéressant de constater que ces vampires sont particulièrement sensibles au sortilège du Patronus dont ils fuient avec velléité l'apparition. Il est donc recommandé aux personnes préparant des expéditions dans des régions où des vampires ont été aperçus d'utiliser un Patronus la nuit pour des raisons de protection évidente. A savoir que contrairement à leurs homonymes, ils n'aspirent pas que le sang de leurs victimes. Tous les fluides sont à l'honneur ainsi que la moelle des os. La mort est généralement instantanée._

 _Il est maintenant temps de se pencher sur les autres Vampires (le lecteur notera l'utilisation de majuscule pour les définir). On ne peut pas vraiment les définir comme une espèce à part entière, bien qu'ils en détiennent certains traits qui pourraient le faire penser. Mais nous reviendrons sur ce sujet plus tard. En ce qui concerne leur apparence physique, elle ressemble trait pour trait à celle des humains. Seul une certaine pâleur et une accentuation de la rougeur des zones irrigués en sang (lèvres, parfois les joues, les ongles et les muqueuses sont les principaux candidat) mais là encore cette différence est très peu perceptible et pour un humain lambda, tout à fait impossible à détecter au premier coup d'œil. Les Vampires se nourrissent comme les humains. Ils peuvent manger de la viande et des légumes ainsi que des fruits ou des racines. Mais pour survivre, ils sont obligés de s'abreuver de sang Humain. Les mécanismes qui entourent les choix des victimes sont encore mal connus, mais il est de notoriété publique que les Vampires préfèrent des proies de sexe opposés. De plus, il est à noter qu'en général, ces humains sont vierges. Après, il nous est impossible de savoir en quoi l'activité sexuelle de leur proies ont un impact sur eux-mêmes. Il faut néanmoins savoir que là encore nous pouvons définir deux sortes de ces Vampires. En effet il y a ceux dont la "maladie" a été transmise par une morsure. Ceux-ci sont assez facilement détectables de part leur changement de comportement dès les premiers temps après la morsure. Devenant extrêmement fatigué le jour et somnambule la nuit. De plus, des transformations notamment au niveau de la mâchoire les rendent facilement détectable. Ceux-ci sont, de manière inexplicable intolérants à l'ail. Enfin lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de leur état, ces Vampires ont tendance à s'exiler par peur. Et ce faisant, n'étant pas en mesure de se nourrir convenablement de sang humain, perdent vite l'esprit et attaquent toute personne s'approchant trop près de leur habitat._

 _Et nous avons les autres Vampires (que nous appellerons ici Vampire-d pour des raisons de compréhensions). Ceux-ci sont beaucoup moins connus, car bien plus sociable que leur congénères et s'adaptent facilement au mode de vie Humain. Aussi, le vampirisme n'étant pas liés à la magie, on retrouve beaucoup plus de ces vampires-d moldus, car comme chacun sais, les moldus sont en plus fortes concentrations que les populations sorcières. Ce qui est d'ailleurs un casse tête pour les Oubliators. Ces Vampires-d sont conscients, ce ne sont donc pas des animaux ni des hybrides selon les lois du ministère, mais font tout de même parti du monde magique et du monde moldu. Pour simplifier les choses une convention internationale donne automatiquement le statut de Craquemol à ces Vampires-d moldus lorsqu'ils sont découverts. Mais il y a aussi des Vampires-d sorciers qui eux très puissant en général. Mais penchons d'abord sur ce qui les différencie des autres Vampires. Contrairement à eux qui ont acquis le vampirisme en étant mordu, les Vampires-d naissent de l'accouplement de deux Vampires. Ou de deux Vampires-d. De fait ils n'ont pas les défauts de leurs homonymes. Nous en savons peu sur eux. Leurs canines sont plus fines et passent en général inaperçus. Leur teint est très légèrement pâle et leurs zones irrigués en sang sont aussi légèrement plus rouges que la moyenne des humains. Ils se comportent normalement bien que leur âge, pouvant parfois dépasser le siècle, leur donne une certaine maturité d'esprit et une propension à en savoir beaucoup plus sur tout ce qui a trait à la magie. De plus, à l'instar des Vélanes et des Succubes, ils semblent paraitre légèrement plus attirants aux yeux des humains. Certainement un trait de caractère pour pouvoir mieux approcher leurs proies potentiels. Le fait est que contrairement aux Vampires, les Vampires-d ont la capacité de décider s'ils transmettent ou non leur trait (comprendre vampirisme) aux personnes qu'ils mordent. De plus, ils ne tuent quasiment jamais ce qui en font un très faible danger. C'est pourquoi la chasse aux Vampires-d n'est pas une priorité pour les différents ministères._

 _Enfin nous terminons ce chapitre pour dire que nous en savons très peu sur ces Vampires-d. Mais il semble que les plus puissants d'entre eux soient capables d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. C'est en tout cas la conclusion que le professeur Valen'heim a tiré suite à une étude de vingt ans sur le sujet. (il est important de noter que ce fait n'a jamais pu être vérifié, mais le professeur Valen'heim étant une personne sérieuse et reconnue par la communauté scientifique sorcière, il nous était impossible de ne pas parler de ce fait)._ "

A la lecture de ce chapitre, Harry se demanda s'il existait d'autres créatures aussi mystérieuses et pourtant aussi bien intégrés que ces Vampires-d. Mais toutes ses interrogations furent mise de côté au moment où son appétit se réveilla. Il devait être aux alentours de treize heures et aucun des trois héros n'avaient mangé le matin. Ils quittèrent donc leurs activités respectives pour trouver une sorte de silence gêné du côté des membres de l'ordre. Auquel ni Fred et George, ni Ginny n'était capable de donner de raison. Les trois ayant été expulsés de la maison dès le matin pour effectuer des travaux en vue du mariage. Mais Harry, tout comme Hermione se dit qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, personne ne se risquerait plus à cacher des évènements importants et que cette gêne devait concerner une altercation entre Molly et Fleur. Ainsi l'après-midi se passa assez rapidement, le trio s'étant mis à la lecture de différents livre de généalogie magique. De manière à trouver plus d'information sur leurs ennemis. Mais cela permi surtout à Harry de se plonger dans la généalogie de la famille Potter. Et quand arriva l'heure le crépuscule, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre commune pour faire encore une fois le point sur la recherche des Horcrux et pour continuer la lecture des ouvrages traitant de la transformation en Animagi. Ron proposa d'ailleurs de demander conseil à Remus qui avait dû voir l'entrainement des autres maraudeurs, mais Hermione lui fit remarquer que jamais il ne serait d'accord pour leur expliquer et que si Molly en entendait parler, elle serait bien capable de casser leur baguette et de les exiler chez les moldus. Ce fut d'ailleurs suite à cette phrase que les jumeaux apparurent en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que maman ne devrais pas savoir ?_

 _\- Oui qu'est ce qui serait susceptible de la faire sortir de ses gonds ?_

 _\- Non Fred,_ dis George, _je pense que la question exacte est : Qu'est ce qui ne serait pas susceptible de la faire sortir de ses gonds..._

 _\- Sortez d'ici ça ne vous regarde pas !_

 _\- Puisque tu en parles Hermione, il parait que tes sous-vêtements sont à croquer, commença George avec un grand sourire..._

 _\- HARRY !_

 _\- Non attend ce n'est pas moi qui..._ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une montagne d'oreillers apparurent magiquement pour fondre droit vers sa tête.

C'est donc ainsi que fini cette journée déjà pleine de rebondissement pour nos amis. Et lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain. Il eut d'abord le plaisir de pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour attraper ses lunettes (un fiasco) après quoi, se souvenant de la scène d'hier s'entraîna un peu en métamorphose sur Hermione. Et avant qu'elle ne se réveille, descendit en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Et ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'il découvrit Ginny déjà attablée. Alors que lui-même avait fait l'effort de se lever à cinq heures du matin justement dans le but d'être le premier levé. Une certaine gêne s'installât entre les deux jeunes adolescent (ne me faites pas croire qu'à 16 et 17 ans ils sont complètement adulte). En échangeant des banalités, Ginny faillit fondre en larme sans que Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit raisonner un cri dans toute la maison. Et c'est une Hermione furieuse avec les cheveux... VIOLETS ?! Hum oui violets donc qui descendit et fonça vers Harry, baguette au clair.

 _\- Tu prends des cours avec Tonks, Hermy ?_

 _\- Cour. Vite et loin !_

 _\- Mais Hermy ce n'est pas moi qui..._ Sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva pendu en l'air par les pieds, pétrifié et sans la capacité de pouvoir emmètre un son.

Ce qui se passa ensuite reste, même pour moi, votre humble serviteur, un mystère. Le fait est que Harry ne put plus jamais se remémorer cette scène sans rougir. Bref revenons donc une heure plus tard. Enfin Harry allais pouvoir utiliser la magie. Et il ne s'en priva pas. Toute la matinée qui suivit ne fut qu'un énorme entrainement à toutes les branches utiles de la magie dans le but de se mettre à niveau avec ses deux amis. Et l'après-midi vu le retour de Remus au Terrier qui, après quelques minutes de doute consentit à apprendre au trio le secret de la carte des maraudeurs. Car Ron avait eu l'idée de refaire une carte pour chaque endroit pour lequel ils comptaient de manière à pouvoir toujours savoir ce qui s'y passait. Et c'est en modifiant la carte du maraudeurs qu'ils s'entraînèrent. En ajoutant avec succès des endroits comme la salle sur demande ou la chambre des secrets. Il leur fallu tout de même compter une semaine entière pour créer une ébauche d'une nouvelle carte prenant en scène le terrier et un périmètre de dix kilomètres autour. Cette semaine fut aussi l'occasion pour eux de continuer à s'entrainer en augmentant progressivement la difficulté. Et cet entrainement porta ses fruits. Car à deux semaines du mariage, ils étaient, selon Kingsley arrivé au niveau d'un auror débutant. (Bon vraiment débutant pour le coup. On parle quand même d'une classe spécialisée dans la magie d'attaque dont la formation approfondie dure plusieurs années). Mais c'est tout de même une amélioration non négligeable pour des sorciers qui, quelques semaines auparavant n'utilisaient principalement que des Stupefix et des Expeliarmus.

Malgré tout, ils rechignaient toujours à apprendre les bases de la magie noire ce qui est compréhensible. Après tout, cette branche de la magie n'est pas nommée ainsi à cause d'une conception manichéenne du bien et du mal comme beaucoup semble le croire. Mais bien parce que la magie noire se concentre sur les moyens de blesser, de tuer, de rendre fou, de contrôler d'autres êtres humains... Et que l'utilisation de ces sorts n'ont aucun autre but et ne peuvent être utilisés à aucun autre but. De plus, lorsqu'on se penche sur les sorts anciens, on trouve énormément d'autres moyens de neutraliser une cible sans la tuer ou la faire souffrir. Mais n'anticipons pas les choses, le trio n'a pas encore accès à cette connaissance. Le fait est que leur niveau dépassait maintenant le niveau attendu d'un élevé de septième année ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Durant cette semaine donc nos trois amis virent leur répertoire de sorts considérablement s'allonger. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux, fort de leur boutique commencèrent à plancher sur une idée qui leur était apparue en écoutant leur père parler d'un risque de coup d'état. Un moyen magique de transmettre des informations aux résistants si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir. Et c'est dans la technologie moldu qu'ils recherchaient ce moyen. C'est finalement sur une invention appelée radio que leur choix se portât. Et c'est dans le dos de sa femme qu'Arthur Weasley les aida à mettre en place ce moyen de communication. De son côté, Molly elle devenait de plus en plus maniaque à l'approche de mariage de Bill et Fleur et l'impossibilité de mettre la main sur le trio augmentait encore sa frustration de ne plus avoir beaucoup de contrôle dans sa propre maison. Ginny elle, passait tout son temps enfermée dans sa chambre sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Et malheur à celui qui oserait la déranger, c'est qu'elle a le chauve-furis rapide la petite ! Harry lui se concentrait donc sur ses matières favorites maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de s'entrainer en magie. Et continuais de dévorer le livre sur les créatures magiques qui le faisaient de plus en plus rêvé. Les succube notamment, que je ne peux me permettre de décrire ici si je ne veux pas que la fanfic se transforme en Lemon, décuplait son imagination. Bien qu'il dût resté un minimum sérieux. Au moins devant Hermione et Ron. Et les autres semaines passant le trio devenait de plus en plus fort et projetait déjà une opération de reconnaissance au ministère dans le but d'en créer une carte. Et ce dès la fin du mariage.

Harry et Ron eurent même l'autorisation pendant ces deux semaines de voler un peu. Sous sortilège de désillusion et à basse altitude soit. Mais quand même. Et ce retour aux fondamentaux pour Harry acheva de lui rendre fois en les opérations qu'il devait mener. Même Hermione fut contrainte de s'y mettre sous les arguments de ses camarades qui soutenaient que s'ils avaient besoin de se déplacer en ballait par la suite, il faudrait qu'elle soit capable de se débrouiller. Bon. Ce fut un fiasco qui déclencha une des plus grandes crises de fou-rire qu'Harry et Ron n'eurent jamais eu vu que, perdant le contrôle de son ballet, Hermione s'écrasa pitoyablement au plein milieu du poulailler. Bref, tout cela pour dire que c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que passèrent les deux semaines qui séparaient nos héros du mariage. Enfin presque, car la dernière semaine vit l'apparition d'un personnage imprévu. Rufus Scrimgeour. Autant dire que cela changea du tout au tout l'ambiance au Terrier. Mais ce qui finit par surprendre tout le monde c'est bien l'annonce qu'avait à faire le ministre.

 _\- Désolé de cette intrusion_ , s'excusa Scrimgeour en marchant jusqu'à la table.

 _\- C'est nous qui nous excusons de ne pas pouvoir vous recevoir dans un endroit plus plus propre. Voyez vous nous sommes en pleine préparation du mariage et..._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas Molly, je souhaiterais juste m'entretenir avec messieurs Potter, Ronald Weasley et miss Granger._

 _\- Nous trois ?_ fit Hermione décontenancé.

 _\- Oui et en privé si possible. Arthur, pouvez-vous m'indiquer un endroit où nous serons tranquile_

 _\- Heu oui bien sûr monsieur le ministre. Suivez-moi._

Une fois seul avec le trio, Scrimgeour commença :

 _\- Comme vous le savez sûrement c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Apparemment c'est une surprise..._ continua Scimgeour.

 _\- A.. A tous les trois ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ron.

 _\- Oui, à vous trois._

 _\- Mais Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d'un mois. Pourquoi avoir pris si longtemps ?_

 _\- C'est évident_ , commença Hermione, _ils voulaient les examiner. Et vous n'aviez aucun droit de le faire !_

 _\- J'avais tous les droits,_ répliqua Scrimgeour avec dédain. _Le décret sur les Confiscations légitimes donne le droit au ministère de confisquer les objets d'un testament._

 _\- Cette loi a été créée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des objets de magie noire,_ objecta Hermione. _Et le ministère doit d'abord détenir des preuves que les objets en possession du défunt sont illégaux avant de les saisir ! Vous voulez insinuer que Dumbledore a essayer de nous transmettre quelque chose de maléfique ?_

Après cette petite rixe le ministre fini par donner à chacun les objets, comme convenu par le testament de Dumbledore. Bien qu'il s'attendait apparemment à ce que ces mêmes objets réagissent au contact de leurs destinataires légitimes. Ce ne fut pas le cas et c'est avec une pointe de déception que Scrimgeour annonça tout de même que le ministère allait garder l'épée de Gryphondor. De base acquise à Harry. Là encore cela provoqua une certaine colère du concerné, qui fut malgré tout stoppé net à la deuxième annonce qu'avais à faire Scrimgeour.

 _\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !_

 _\- Veuillez garder un ton moins condescendant monsieur Potter. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas fini avec vous il reste la question du testament de Rogue._

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le groupe. Tous étaient sonnés et croyaient avoir mal entendu.

 _\- Vous voulez dire que Rogue est mort ?_ Demanda Hermione avec une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Pourtant, cette affaire a causé beaucoup de remous partout dans le monde magique. Le Mangemort Severus Rogue, rechercher pour le meurtre du Professeur Dumbledore a été retrouvé mort en plein ministère de la magie. Il s'est apparemment suicidé et une enquête a mené à la découverte qu'une partie du ministère était sous l'emprise de Voldemort via des sortilèges d'Imperium._ Tout en disant ça, Scrimgeour semblais très mal à l'aise. _Avec un entourage comme le vôtre et vu votre implication dans cette affaire j'aurais pensé que vous seriez les premiers au courant de cette histoire._

 _\- Non absolument pas,_ protesta Harry. _Mais pourquoi un connard comme Rogue s'est -il suicidé ?_

 _\- Votre langage Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas n'importe qui en face de vous._ Voyant que le survivant allait répliquer il continua. L _e plus étrange dans cette affaire c'est qu'un testament vous mentionnant monsieur Potter a été retrouvé chez lui. En fait il vous fait son unique héritier._

 _\- QUOI ?!_

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Mais c'est impossible, vous devez vous tromper_ dit Hermione. _Le profes... heu je veux dire Rogue n'a jamais porté Harry dans son coeur et sa trahison._

 _\- Je le sais miss Granger mais c'est comme ça. Cette affaire, resté secrète jusqu'alors, a grandement ralentit le processus de legs. Et cette fois j'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas au Ministère d'avoir tout passé au crible avant de vous en parler. Malheureusement aucun lien avec Vous-savez-qui ou un quelconque objet de magie noire n'a été retrouvé chez lui. Si ce n'est les quelque document que j'ai cité précédemment..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche vous pouvez tout garder !_ Commença Harry _. Je ne veux pas la moindre chose de ce traitre infâme !_

 _\- Je suis désolé monsieur Potter, mais bien que ça me coute à moi aussi, les transactions ont déjà été faite via votre compte à Gringots._

 _\- Et bien reprenez-les !_

 _\- Impossible cela ne nous concerne plus. Bref il se fait tard et j'ai un pays en guerre à diriger. Sur ce, je n'espère plus jamais entendre parler de vous._

Et Scrimgeour s'en alla laissant nos trois amis abasourdis par une telle nouvelle.

 _\- Harry ou vas-tu ?_ S'inquiétât Hermione de voir son camarade se lever en gardant un caractère impassible.

 _\- M'expliquer avec nos fameux amis de l'Ordre qui passent encore leur temps à nous cacher des choses !_

Et c'est ainsi après plusieurs heures de reproche et de dispute avec plus ou moins tout le monde au Terrier que l'atmosphère redevint très difficilement vivable à quelques jours du mariage. Harry ayant décidé de se débarrasser de tout ce que Rogue lui avait laissé dès la fin de la cérémonie écoutait d'une oreille distraite les préparatifs. Notamment en ce qui concerne le rôle qu'il aura à jouer au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs se déroula plutôt bien. Aucune erreur en ce qui concerne les participant et une fois la cérémonie officié, la fête commença dans une relative bonne humeur. Surtout accommodé du fait que les nombreux invités n'était au courant de rien. Harry et Hermione après plusieurs demandes de la part des jumeaux acceptèrent de montrer un nouveau sort appris la semaine précédente. Un bouclier beaucoup plus puissant que le Protego et entourant d'une bulle protectrice les lanceurs. Car oui ce même sort pouvais être lancé à plusieurs. Harry et Hermione se mirent donc dos à dos. Levèrent leur baguette et prononcèrent un "Reflexio Magnus". Une vague éthérée sortit alors de leur deux baguettes et le voile légèrement doré mit une fraction de seconde à entourer les deux lanceurs. Les invités autour d'eux, impressionnés lançait de petit sort pour tester la l'imperméabilité de la muraille. C'est alors que les alarmes du périmètre de sécurité se mirent à retentir. Et quelque seconde plus tard, Ron regardant la carte du Terrier eu l'horreur de voir que celui-ci était encerclé par une centaine de mages.

Des Mangemorts à n'en pas douter. Mais avant que chacun n'ai pu faire un geste, un gigantesque dôme noir apparu autour d'eux. En quelque seconde, le vide se fit entièrement ne laissant aucune molécule d'air à l'intérieur du dôme. Tellement opaque qu'aucun photon ne pouvais passer. Et la température baissa presque au niveau du Zéro Absolu. En quelque milliseconde tout le monde était mort. Seul Harry et Hermione eurent quelque seconde de répits dans leur bouclier. Celui-ci contenant encore oxygène, chaleur et température normale. Ainsi qu'une pression suffisante. Et alors que le bouclier allait se briser Harry et Hermione lancèrent le même sort au même instant dans la même direction. Ce sort "Immemorium" servant juste à analyser le sortilège ennemi percutèrent quelque chose et sans qu'ils ne comprennent quoi que ce soit. Un flash blanc qui n'aurait pas dû apparaitre pris de l'ampleur, absorba le maléfice des Mangemorts et lorsqu'il se résorbât. Les corps de dizaines de personnes apparurent. Les corps de tous les invités en fait. Sauf deux...

* * *

Encore une fois, si vous avez des questions ou que vous avez des remarques, je serais heureux d'y répondre. Et j'en profite pour remercier personnellement scpotter et keloush pour leur reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour la suite de l'histoire. Je suis content que cette histoire vous plaise. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai repris les noms de certains personnages de Negima. C'est juste un hommage, car j'avais beaucoup aimé ce manga quand j'étais plus jeune et je n'utiliserais que deux noms. Ne vous en faites pas.

Ensuite, je remercie scpotter, karine, mama0785 et Percabeth.S pour leur reviews qui me font très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question Percabeth.S, je ne peux pas y répondre ;-). ça te spoilerais. Et sinon sachez que j'utiliserais le terme Vampire plutôt que Vampire-d si j'ai à en reparler. J'avais juste rajouté cette particule à des fins de compréhension dans le dernier chapitre.

Ah et je profite aussi de ce chapitre pour essayer une nouvelle sorte de mise en forme pour les dialogues. A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez mais en l'absence de commentaire dessus, je pense que je garderais cette façon que je trouve plus claire.

Bref je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est dans la demeure familiale des Weasley que notre histoire reprend. Le jardin, là où quelques heures encore se trouvait d'énormes tentes et plusieurs dizaines de personnes appartenant principalement aux familles Weasley et Delacour, était le témoin d'un macabre spectacle. Là où l'herbe était verte et chatoyante il y a peu, se trouvait maintenant jaunie par la température et le manque d'oxygène. Enfin; pour la partie qui n'était pas rougie par le sang des invités.

Et c'est au milieu de ce lieu désormais morbide que plusieurs Aurors, langues de plombs et le ministre lui-même se trouvait. La nouvelle de "l'attaque Weasley-Potter" s'étant rependu comme une trainée de poudre auprès de la communauté magique. NON Voldemort n'avait pu faire son coup d'état et prendre le ministère. NON Voldemort n'avait pu prendre Poudlard qui était maintenant aux mains du Professeur McGonagal. Mais ce que la communauté sorcière savait désormais. C'est que le mage noir était en possession d'armes de destruction massive. Qu'il les avait utilisés contre une famille de "sang pure" qui avait décidé de se lever contre lui. Et que L'Elu était semble-t-il, mort avec la myriade d'autre personne se trouvant alors en ce lieu. Bien que son corps n'ait pas encore été retrouvé.

"Où en sommes-nous ? As-t-on pu retrouver le garçon ?" Débutât le Scrimgeour, un mouchoir parfumé porté à son nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur putride des corps dont les changements brutales de températures et de pressions avaient quelque peu endommager.

"Non monsieur le ministre. Un périmètre de quarante kilomètres a été établis autour du lieu, mais le jeune Potter reste introuvable... Monsieur, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer au pire. Il est probable que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait récupéré le corps pour le montrer en trophée bientôt."

"Êtes-vous sûr, Kingsley, que ce que vous avancez ? L'annonce qui va être faite ne sera déjà pas glorieuse pour le Ministère, mais si en plus nous devons annoncer la mort de Potter. Il n'était pas très intelligent, soit, mais la populace semblait l'aimer."

Kingsley fronça les sourcils, mais préféra ne pas relever la remarque.

"Et bien malheureusement, nos informations nous prouvent que Potter était là au moment du drame. Les dispositifs de sécurité entourant la demeure empêchait le transplanage ainsi que l'utilisation de portoloins. La cape d'invisibilité de Potter à été retrouver dans un sac appartenant à Miss Granger, disparue elle aussi et le maléfice utilisé, quel qu'il soit, ne semble pas faire dans la dentelle. Donc oui je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que le service de nécrologie du ministère annoncera les noms de Potter et Granger en même temps que ceux des autres."

"Bien, étant donné la situation catastrophique dans laquelle se trouve le Ministère, il est préférable de garder secrète les informations concernant Potter. Sinon où en est l'enquête sur le fameux sort utilisé ?"

Un jeune homme roux qui semblais sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque instant s'approcha. Essayant au mieux de maitriser sa voix.

"Monsieur le ministre, il semble que ce sortilège fasse partie de ceux mis sous scellé au département des mystères. Etant donné la correspondance avec la présence de Rogue nous menons actuellement une enquête pour savoir s'il a un lien avec la sortie éventuelle de ces informations sensibles."

"Monsieur," commença Kingsley, "il faudrait peut-être laisser le jeune Percy partir. Des membre de sa famille...proche font partie des victimes."

"Et bien mon cher Kingsley, les drames et la guerre sont notre lot à tous dans ces temps de crise et je suis certains qu'un jeune homme plein d'abnégation comme Weasley est capable de faire la part des choses et de faire passer son devoir envers le Ministère avant tout. N'est-ce pas Weasley ?"

Le dit Weasley étant parti vomir, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser nos confrères du Ministère arriver à leurs conclusions. Pour nous concentrer sur l'autre camps. Une semaine après l'attaque, celle-ci avait laissé à Voldemort avait un goût amer. En effet, non seulement il y avait eu un imprévu sur le déroulement de l'opération. Un flash blanc qui avait littéralement absorbé la magie du sort et des lanceurs. Y compris de lui-même qui peinait à retrouver ses forces. Mais en plus, Potter, la cible principale ne faisait pas partie des cadavres. Enfin ceux-ci étaient inutilisables comme inferis, car trop abîmés.

Ses pouvoir réapparaissant peu à peu il tentait depuis quelques jours de se connecter à l'esprit de Potter. Et bien que celui-ci n'ai jamais vraiment été bon en occlumensi, il lui était pourtant impossible de sentir le gamin. Cet état de fait aurais dû le conforter dans la possible mort du survivant mais quelque chose n'allais pas. De plus, non contant d'avoir perdu un de ses alliés les plus précieux. Que ce soit en matière d'intelligence, de compétence en potion et en espionnage. Il avait aussi perdu le ministère ainsi que de nombreux soutiens à l'international. Ainsi que dans les créatures magiques. Les géants notamment avaient refusés de rester alliés suite à la disparition momentanée de la magie du mage noir. Et pour couronner le tout, la baguette de sureau ne semblais pas fonctionner... Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, ses mangemorts semblaient douter de lui. Nagini restait son seul "ami" et c'est avec lui que le mage noir était enfermer depuis plusieurs heures dans l'espoir de trouver un plan pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Mais cela semblait bien compliquer.

En 1976, de l'autre côté de la manche, deux Mirages III de l'armée de l'air française viennent de recevoir des informations. Plusieurs civils auraient vu une sorte d'explosion de lumière dans le ciel aux alentours de Bourges. Et les observations d'OVNIs étant déléguée à la gendarmerie, ceux-ci ont prévenus l'armée de l'air pour qu'ils partent en reconnaissance. La base D'Avord ayant déclaré n'effectuer aucun essais dans le ciel à ce moment-là, il a été décidé de détourner deux avions de chasses pour aller en trouver la source. Les deux pilotes purent également constater des sortes de flashs intermittents et l'un d'eux eu même l'impression de voir quelque chose tomber.

Mais sans savoir quoi et vu le caractère éphémère de l'apparition, il fut décidé de donner l'affaire au ministère de l'intérieur et de demander à la police de ratisser le périmètre pour retrouver le possible objet tombé. C'est ainsi qu'en pleine nuit, les projecteurs d'un hélicoptère de police se posèrent au milieu d'un champ. Et c'est éberlué que les agents à bord décrurent une sorte de cratère qui n'aurait pas dû être là au vu de la taille présumé de l'objet tombé. Mais surtout en son centre étaient allongés deux corps. Dont les habits, déchirés, laissaient apercevoir de larges traînés de sang. Dans l'impossibilité de se poser, les agents appelèrent tout de suite une ambulance qui fit le rapport suivant aux enquêteurs :

"Nous avons affaire à deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Approximativement 16-18 ans. Sans pièces d'identités. Ils souffrent de blessures très graves. Une grande partie de leurs os ont été broyés et ont plusieurs commotions importantes. Ainsi que des hémorragies externes et internes. De plus, ils semblent avoir été exposés à un rayonnement bêta. La raison de leur survis est un mystère. D'autant qu'ils semblent effectivement avoir fait une chute d'une centaine de mètres. Ce qui est généralement mortel. Ils sont actuellement tenus en vie en coma artificiel, mais sans moyens d'imageries perfectionnés, nous ne savons pas quel est l'exact étendu des dégâts. Leurs effets se résument à leurs habits ainsi qu'une baguette de bois apparemment sculpté. Il est intéressant de noter que l'homme comme la femme porte une robe.

*Complément donné par Mr Dupond - officiers de police nationale *

Leurs empreintes ne se trouvent dans aucun fichier ni nationale ni d'Interpole. Ce présent rapport sera remis au Brigadier-Major de Police pour que cette affaire soit suivie au plus haut"

Ce rapport qui pourtant est assez désuet à première vu, va être traité dans les bases de données nationales. Et certains mots clés vont provoquer un emballement dans les procédures. La présence des mots-clés "robes" et "baguette" va en effet obliger à classifier le document ainsi que la présence des deux inconnus jusqu'à vérification par un expert. Et c'est Mr le président de la République lui-même qui en sera averti. Et qui, comme son devoir le lui indique. Devra prévenir son homologue français. Attendez, un homologue du président de la République en France ? Et depuis quand le président à des devoirs envers quelqu'un ?

Ah oui. Il est peut-être temps de faire une petite digression. Depuis la Guerre de 1871 et si l'on excepte le régime de Vichy, la France est sous régime républicain. Dirigé par un président de la République dont le pouvoir s'est largement accru sous la Cinquième République. Et bien c'est un peu différent pour la communauté sorcière. En effet ayant elle aussi subit la révolution, le régime est devenu assez instable. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance et certaines personnes mal intentionné ont essayé de prendre le contrôle de la France "moldu" pendant cette période troublée. Mais en 1799, un coup d'état chez les moldus changea la donne. En effet, un jeune général revenu de campagne fit changer le régime instable alors en place. Ce jeune général Bonaparte en devenant l'un des trois Consuls de la République, pris connaissance du monde sorcier. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il fit intervenir l'armée pour instaurer aussi un consulat au niveau de la communauté sorcière. Dirigé bien entendu par un militaire, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec Bonaparte. Puis, pris par les guerres incessantes et les diverses coalitions montée contre lui, le premier Consule qui deviendra, en 1804 Sa Majesté Napoléon Bonaparte, Empereur des Français oublia complètement cet autre monde. Assez discret. Et après bien des changements de gouvernement. Passant de l'Empire à la restauration. Puis repassant par une République et un Empire pour aboutir à la quatrième République. Les gouvernements moldus laissèrent les sorciers s'organiser. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui. Le 15 Juin 1976, le Président de la République, monsieur Valéry GISCARD D'ESTAING dut demander à son homologue monsieur Antoine DERAPIERE, premier Consul du monde sorcier de venir discuter d'un problème urgent.

Le président s'adressant alors à l'un de ses tableaux en espérant de tout coeur que personne de l'opposition ne le voit jamais faire ça :

"Heu, excuses moi, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le premier Consul."

"C'est une affaire urgente ?" Demanda le portrait d'une femme coiffée d'un bonnet phrygien.

"Oui plutôt, cela concerne deux de vos... hum habitants qui seraient apparemment impliqués dans un évènement étrange..."

"Une minute, je vais chercher Monsieur Derapiere" la coupa la femme qui sorti alors de son tableau quelques secondes.

Le président s'essuya le front, comme beaucoup de personnes dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, il n'aimait pas faire appel à cette "bande de dégénérés" mais cette fois, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la femme reprendre sa place dans le tableau et sursautât lorsqu'il vit un feu vert s'échapper de la cheminée. Feu qui laissa place à un homme et une femme. D'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Si ce n'est leur tenu. Le premier Consul était habillé d'une tenue militaire du premier Empire. Et la femme semblait aussi revêtir une robe d'allure militaire au vu des gallons et des médailles accrochées à sa poitrine. Le premier Consul commença :

"Bonjour, cher confrère, je vous présente le Général Glass. C'est elle qui dirige tout le secteur de défense. Et qui est aussi chargé des accidents magiques et des Oubliators."

La femme bombât le torse et serra la main du Président.

"Honoré de vous rencontrer." Dit celui-ci mal à l'aise.

"Bien, commença Derapiere, donc quelle est donc cette affaire urgente qui vous oblige à faire appel à nous : les "dégénérés"."

"Heu..." le président était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Se pourrait-il qu'en plus de tout, son interlocuteur soit capable de lire dans ses pensées ? Non, ce serais ridicule, il en a juste entendu parler.

"Je suis désolé si nous vous avons offensé, monsieur le Premier Consul. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez des "dégénérés" " - Pourvus qu'il ne soit pas capable de lire dans les pensées – "l'affaire qui nécessite votre expertise est un peu délicate compte tenus de l'état de santé des protagonistes."

Tout en parlant, il leur donna une copie du rapport placé sous le sceau du secret.

"Et vous dites que ces jeunes gens ont transplanés en plein ciel ?" Demanda le général Glass.

"Excusez-moi je ne comprends pas."

"Je crois que le mot pour vous les moldus est "téléporté". "

"Heu je ne sais pas. Est-ce que la "transplanation" est dangereuse au point de broyer presque tous les os du corps ?"

"Le transplanage," corrigea le Consul, "est un moyen de transport sans gros risque utilisé par la plupart des sorciers. Et à part une désartibulation," perdre des membres", " continua-t-il en voyant la tête déconfite de son homologue, "il n'y a rien qui puisse provoquer de telles blessures. De plus, il est impossible de transplaner en plein ciel."

"Bref, cela est-il du ressort de votre département ?"

"Oui nous prenons la suite. Un commentaire Glass ?"

"Oui monsieur, les photos des baguettes. Elles ressemblent à celles faites par Olivenders. Ce qui voudrait dire que nos inconnus sont britanniques."

"Bien voilà une piste intéressante. Des Médicomage vont passer prendre les corps dans quelques heures. Considérez cette affaire comme classé cher confrère."

"Bien, heu, je vous remercie."

"Au revoirs monsieur le Président"

"Oui c'est cela. Au revoir."

Suite à cet entretiens, nos amis furent hospitalisé à l'hôpital Ste-Hermine en Bretagne, il faudra d'ailleurs attendre plusieurs semaines pour que leur état s'améliore de manière significative. Pendant ce temps, l'enquête piétine. Les baguettes sont effectivement de facture britannique, mais Olivender, connu pour sa mémoire eidétique, tout du moins pour ce qui concerne ses précieuses baguettes, ne put simplement pas les identifier. Du côté du ministère britannique, mise à part un probable lien de parenté avec la famille Potter pour le garçon, aucune mention n'est faite des deux jeunes gens dans aucun service de recensement. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde anglophone. Étant donné le lien probable qui les unis avec l'Angleterre, il est décidé que nos amis soient pris en charge par Ste-Mangouste dés le moment où ils seront plus... transportables.

Il faut néanmoins faire un point sur le contexte outre-manche. Voldemort commence à être suffisamment puissant pour s'opposer au ministère et celui-ci à la pleine confiance en Albus Dumbledore pour l'arrêter. De plus, un état de guerre ayant été décrété, une grande partie des ressources sont alloués à la population dans le but de se cacher du mage noir. Enfin les services d'administrations croulent sous les témoignages paranoïaques et les canulars concernant les mangemorts ce qui a pour effet d'engorger le système. Bref, cet enchevêtrement de problèmes font que le lien timide ayant été effectué avec la famille Potter tombe aux oubliettes dès les transfère des deux inconnus en terre britanniques.

Après encore quelques semaines et à coup de dizaines de potions par jour Harry et Hermione étaient, de l'avis des médicomages sur le point de se réveiller de leur long sommeil. Il fut alors convenu de préparer la salle de rééducation. Et de se tenir près. Après tous les deux adolescents avaient vécu un énorme choc et pouvaient très bien avoir des réactions violentes ou erratique à leur sortie de coma. Mais les premiers vrais signes de conscience ne furent noté que trois jours plus tard. Et c'est avec un mal de tête lancinant que Harry émergea en premier. Il devait être vers 3 h 00 du matin et la première chose qu'il vit fut un blanc éclatant. Il lui fallut près de deux heures pour se réhabituer complètement à la lumière ambiante. Et encore, il avait l'impression de flotter sans savoir où il se trouvait. Comme s'il était encore dans un rêve. Sans que son cerveau ne se mette à fonctionner. Et quand enfin il reprit totalement conscience et qu'il se revit dans cette situation incompréhensible et douloureuse, perdu dans un noir profond alors que la température commençait à baisser, que son énergie revint et que son mal de tête s'accentua.

Où était -il ? Ou était les autres. La famille Weasley, Hermione. L'endroit où il était ressemblait à un hôpital. Non pas à un hôpital, à Ste-Mangouste. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, le service d'urgence sorcière était plus que saturé à cause de la recrudescence d'attaque de mangemorts et il peinait à croire que le ministre lui avait accordé une chambre pour lui seul. D'ailleurs non il n'était pas seul. Il y avait un autre lit à côté de lui. Que son cerveau n'avait pas eu la décence de lui faire remarquer jusque alors. La personne allongée dans le lis avait de très long cheveux brins. Emmêlés comme si elle avait dû traverser une tornade. Non attendez, c'est Hermione ? HERMIONE ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? Et ces cicatrices ? Non décidément c'est impossible de penser correctement avec un mal de tête pareil. Enfin si Hermione est là alors Ron doit y être aussi non ?

Harry avait beau regarder partout dans la salle. Celle-ci ne comportait désespérément que deux lits. Peut-être y avait-il un paravent qui rendait les lits invisibles pour plus d'intimité des patients. Après tout c'est le monde sorcier non ? Oui se doit être ça. Et ils ont oublié de tirer le nôtre. Ah non merde, on voit très bien nos paravents à nous. Peut-être a-t-il été placé dans une autre salle alors. Ou peut-être a-t-il échappé à la catastrophe. Après tout on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé. Oui inutile de s'inquiéter. Tiens voilà du bruit.

"Oh vous êtes enfin réveillé ?" Harry était éberlué par la beauté de la femme qui se présentait à lui. Mais sans doute était-ce l'effet du choc.

"Oui." - Tiens pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler ? -

"Ne tentez pas de forcer. Vu le temps que vous êtes passé dans le coma, il est normal que votre comportement vous semble bizarre."

Coma ? Comment ça le coma. Je suis resté là combien de temps. Longtemps apparemment. Ça explique sans doute les cheveux d'Hermione. Mais pourquoi ne me dit-elle rien de plus. Ce qu'il s'est passé, si nos amis vont bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde cherche toujours à me cacher des choses ?

"Écoutez, reposez vous. Vous en avez besoin. Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve et demain nous ferons le point ensemble d'accord ?"

Harry opina. Plus par force car on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Mais l'idée de pouvoir dormir sans ce mal de tête qui le faisait souffrir et en prime sans ressentir les massacres commis par Voldemort ou un quelconque autre cauchemars lui semblais valoir toutes les cachotteries du monde. Il but donc la potion et se rendormi. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci il n'eut qu'à attendre une dizaine de minute pour que ses yeux s'habituent à cette lumière blanche agressive. Et comme autre amélioration, il notait que son mal de tête s'était largement atténué. Personne n'était encore passé pour vérifier qu'il était réveillé. Il en profitât pour consulter sa fiche d'état.

"Commotions graves, plusieurs os broyés, hémorragies internes et externes, manque de magie, engelures, contusions, perte totale de la vue..." Et la liste continuait de s'allonger sous le regard éberlué d'Harry. Par Merlin qu'avait-il bien pu se passer encore pour qu'il passe si près de la mort. En parlant de mort, il se dit qu'Hermione allais le tuer si elle apprenait ça. D'ailleurs Hermione est là aussi ! Comment vas-t-elle ?

Harry se dirigea donc vers le lit d'Hermione. Enfin, il essaya de sortir de son lit et tomba pitoyablement par terre. Sans se décourager et malgré le fait qu'il soit à moitié nu, empêtré dans son drap il arriva à ramper (nda : un peu à la manière d'un asticot) vers la fiche d'Hermione. Et ce qu'il vit acheva de lui faire perdre toutes ses forces. Elle souffrait exactement des mêmes problèmes que lui. Mais comment cela était-il possible. Que lui se mette dans des situations impossibles c'était devenu une habitude avec laquelle il avait appris à jouer. Mais pas Hermione. Pas sa petite Hermione. Et pas Ron non plus d'ailleurs, pas son frère ! Où était-il Ron d'ailleurs ? S'il n'est pas hospitalisé, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu dès qu'il a appris pour son réveil ?

C'est ce moment que choisis l'infirmière du jour précédent pour se montrer. Et manqua de s'étouffer de rire quand elle vu l'état d'Harry. Empêtré dans son drap en train d'essayer de se retourner pour garder un semblant de fierté. Raté.

"Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? Un verre de terre qui essai de s'échapper ?"

"Non madame" -ah tiens, ma voix est revenue maintenant ?!- "je cherchais à savoir comment allais Hermione. "

"Ah donc votre camarade s'appelle Hermione ?"

"Mais vous ne le savez pas ?" Demanda Harry perplexe." Je veux dire elle est toujours avec moi et je supposais que Scrimgeour vous aurais prévenu."

"Qui ça ?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie."

"Je ne le connais pas. Il est de quel pays ?"

"Angleterre. Nous ne sommes pas à Ste Mangouste ?!"

"Si monsieur, mais le premier ministre actuel se nomme Harold Minchum. Et il est en poste depuis un an déjà." La brave infirmière commençait à soupçonner son patient de délirer quelque peu.

"Impossible, je lui ai parlé il y a quelques semaines. En rapport avec le testament d'Albus Dumbledore."

...

"Madame ?"

"Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux vous recoucher. Monsieur. Il est possible que vous vous sentiez un peu confus. Y compris au niveau de votre mémoire, mais je vous assure que c'est tout à fait temporaire. Enfin je vous rassure, Albus Dumbledore est bien vivant."

"Pardon ?! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! "

"Je vous demanderais de vous calmer. Écoutez je ferais venir le professeur Dumbledore si cela peut vous permettre de retrouver quelque souvenir... normaux. Au fait quel est votre nom ?"

"Vous vous fichez de moi là ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?" - Cette infirmière parait totalement dingue. Elle affirme que Dumbledore est encore en vie et elle affirme ne pas me connaitre alors que jusqu'au mariage, il n'y avait pas un jour sans que je sois cité dans ce satané journal.- "Écoutez, je pense que je vais me recoucher et attendre un de vos collègue."

"Très bien, comme vous voudrez -ce pensionnaire commence à me taper sur le système. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme si je devais le connaitre ?" C'est totalement débile. Il doit être en plein délire.- "Je repasserais dans quelques heures..."

Harry regarda sortir la femme avec un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de perplexité. Elle lui tenait vraiment des propos incohérents. Il se demandât même s'il n'était pas encore dans un rêve, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait encore au niveau de ses nouvelles cicatrices lui fit supposer que non. C'est donc en pleine réflexion que nous le quittons.

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau à lire plusieurs rapports concernant une activité suspecte dans la foret interdite. Depuis quelques mois il avait effectivement peur que Tom place des créatures sous son contrôle dans la foret dans le but de pouvoir l'espionner ou de préparer une attaque en règle de Poudlard. Cette situation avait d'ailleurs amené Albus à conclure un marché avec les centaures qui étaient autorisés à se rapprocher des limites de la foret interdite dans un but de surveillance. Mais Albus avait aussi d'autres problèmes un peu plus personnels. En effet un de ses vieux amis partit habité au Japon, le docteur Joseph Springfield, est décédé.

Dans une lettre reçue le matin même, Albus Dumbledore appris donc que Joseph avait une jeune élève qui était devenu la cible de plusieurs associations de sorcier au Japon. Et pour sa protection, il avait demandé à ce qu'Albus devienne son tuteur. Au moins pendant deux ans, qu'elle finisse son cursus scolaire à Poudlard. Loin de ses problèmes. Cette jeune Evangeline MC Dowell (aka Eva) allait donc prendre les moyens de transport moldu pour arriver en Ecosse. Et devait arriver la semaine suivante. D'après ce qu'il savait et au vu d'une Photo que son ami lui avait fait parvenir, Eva était une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Blonde avec de très longs cheveux et des yeux verts très sombres. Albus savait aussi que la jeune fille avait quelques difficultés en métamorphose ainsi qu'en sortilège mais qu'elle excellait en défense contre les forces du mal. S'il devait devenir tuteur, même pour peu de temps, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être profiter des vacances pour la mettre à niveau et pour consolider les points où elle avait quelques problèmes.

Albus demanda donc à Minerva de préparer une chambre dans le château le temps pour la jeune fille le temps des vacances. Avant qu'elle ne soit répartie avec les premières années. Il est d'ailleurs évident, au vu de son âge qu'elle intégrera la sixième année. Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un Hibou au plumage d'un blanc éclatant vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Apparemment il venait de Ste Mangouste.

"

Amanda Springs

Directrice de Ste Mangouste

Londre

A l'attention du Professeur Dumbledore

président du Magenmagot,

récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe,

Docteur es Sorcellerie,

Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la

Confédération internationale des sorciers

Poudlard, Ecosse

Cher Professeur Dumbledore,

Je vous écris car nous sommes confrontés à un problème. Il y a environ un mois, deux jeunes adultes (16-17 ans) sont apparu en plein ciel en France et ont fait une chute normalement mortel. Il est apparu qu'ils souffraient d'ailleurs de blessures diverses. En lien ou non avec cette chute. Ainsi, et c'est un phénomène très rare, d'une diminution temporaire de leur potentiel magique. Comme si celui-ci avait été absorbé. Et bien que ces deux jeunes gens se remettent doucement de leurs épreuves, ils ne semblent pas encore avoir retrouvé la totalité de leur potentiel. Une enquête menée par les services magiques français ont révélés de par leur baguette et leurs vêtements qu'ils étaient probablement d'origine britannique. C'est ce qui a amené le transfère dans nos services de ces jeunes gens. Ce qui motive ma lettre est un problème que nous avons eu avec l'un des deux. Le jeune homme s'est en effet réveillé il y a quelques jours et ne cesse de tenir des propos incohérent. Son accent et sa connaissance des lieux de Londres et y compris de Ste Mangouste amènent à la conclusion que lui au moins est bien anglais. Il semble aussi bien connaitre Poudlard, mais il donne des informations bizarres. Il semble persuadé de votre mort, que le ministre de la magie est un certain Rufus Scrimgeour. Malgrès les soins que nous lui avons prodigués, notamment pour ceux en liens avec un probable sort de confusion, il continue à être persuadé de ce qu'il avance. Il demande d'ailleurs souvent à voir un certain Ronald Weasley, mais là encore nous n'en avons aucune trace. Enfin ce qui a achevé de me faire prendre ma décision de vous écrire c'est que le jeune homme, qui refuse d'ailleurs de nous donner son nom, dit avoir vécu une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Qu'il nome d'ailleurs sans problème par son nom. Je pense donc qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de ce patient que vous passiez le voir pour discuter avec lui. Je serai heureuse de vous inviter à boire le thé à l'attention de cette visite.

Veuillez agréer, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments respectueux.

Amanda Springs "

Albus relisait la lettre pour la troisième fois. Voilà qui était en effet bien mystérieux. A sa connaissance, il est impossible de transplaner en plein ciel. D'un autre côté il était bien placé pour savoir qu'en magie, rien n'est impossible. Ensuite, une diminution temporaire de leur magie ? De mémoire seul les anciens sorts des légendes étaient capables d'une telle chose. Sort qui ont d'ailleurs depuis longtemps été censuré ou perdu. Ensuite, ce jeune homme semble bien connaitre Poudlard. Donc un ancien élève ? Pas si ancien si on en crois leurs âges d'ailleurs. Ils devraient encore être scolarisés, mais Albus avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas d'élève ayant disparu il y a peu. Enfin Rufus Scrimgeour était aussi élève ici il y a quelques années, mais il souhaite plus s'orienter vers une carrière d'Auror que de Politique. Quant à l'idée de sa mort, voilà une bien étrange affirmation. Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est qu'apparemment ce jeune homme n'a pas peur d'appeler Tom par son nom d'empreint. Voldemort. Et il aurait subi une de ses attaques ?

Oui définitivement, cette lettre avait piqué la curiosité du vieil homme. Et après tout, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire en ce moment. Si ce n'est l'éternel problème de trouver un professeur contre les forces du mal. Mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était décidé, il irait voir ces deux jeunes gens dès le lendemain. Le temps de mettre ses affaires en ordre pour l'arrivée de la petite Eva. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait là aussi quelque chose qui clochait. Springfield n'était pas du genre à avoir des élèves. Enfin, il verrait ça en temps et en heures.

Pendant ce temps à Ste Mangouste, Hermione venait de faire la désagréable expérience d'un réveil dans un hôpital tapissé de blanc. Et après avoir bu une potion dans le but d'accélérer le processus d'acclimatation (oui, Hermione, elle, sait que dans les Hôpitaux magiques, des fioles contre le mal de tête, pour s'habituer à la lumière et aux autres joyeusetés pouvant arrivés à des personnes sortant de l'inconscience, sont systématiquement posés sur la table près du lit). Elle se recouchât comme préconiser. Ce n'est que le jour suivant qu'elle put avoir une discussion avec le survivant.

"Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait à Ste Mangouste ?"

"Apparemment on a été attaqués par Voldemort mais..."

"Mais quoi ?" Commença à s'inquiéter Hermione, "Et où est Ron ?"

"C'est bien le problème, tout le monde est bizarre dans cet hôpital. Ils affirment ne pas nous connaitre. Que le ministre n'est pas Scrimgeour. Que," et son ton devint alors plus sombre, "Que Dumbledore est vivant..."

"Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas sous sortilège de confusion ?"

"Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça. Non, bien sûr que non. Et d'ailleurs toi aussi tu te souviens bien de Scrimgeour, de la mort de Dumbledore."

"Oui bien-sûr Harry mais. Es-tu quand même sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'ils ont dit ?"

"Oui ! Et ils disent que personne du nom de Ron n'est ici..."

"Il n'a peut-être pas été blessé ? "

"Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lors de mon réveil ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous dans une salle seule alors que Ste-Mangouste est censé être débordé à cause de Voldemort ?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas Harry, inutile de t'énerver, il doit y avoir une explication logique. T'as-t-on dit depuis combien de temps on était inconscient ?"

"Plusieurs semaines. En tout cas il parait qu'on a été transféré il y a plus d'un mois d'un Hôpital français. "

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien moi non plus. Et encore tu n'as pas vu le pire. Regarde ta fiche."

...

"Hermione ?"

...

"Hermione ça va ?"

"Que nous est-il arrivé Harry ?" dit Hermione en commençant à sangloter. "On est passé si proche de la mort."

"Allons ne t'en fais pas, on est en vie non." Le ton d'Harry se faisait plus doux à mesure qu'il parlait. "Et il commença à se déplacer vers le lit d'Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras."

Après une dizaine de minute dans cette position sans rien dire, une jeune femme entrât.

"Ah vous êtes réveillés aussi. Excellent. Je dois vous prévenir que vous avez de la visite. Je vous laisse."

"Sans doute Ron." Se mit à s'exclamer Hermione.

"Oui j'espère. En tout cas il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de nous avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelles."

La personne qu'ils virent alors entrer leur fit une telle surprise qu'ils faillirent tomber à la renverse. (alors qu'ils étaient déjà allongés dans un lit ! ça c'est magique !)

"Bonjour jeunes gens ! Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?" (nda : comment ça "un cliché" ?! Je vous emmerde, c'est ma fanfic !)

...

...

"Et bien je suppose que ça veut dire non. C'est dommage, je suis pourtant passé dans cette confiserie moldu spécialement pour ça."

"Professeur Dumbledore ? Mais comment ?" Débutât Hermione dans un hoquet de surprise.

"Mais vous êtes..." Suivi Harry, incapable de finir sa phrase. Des larmes lui venant aux yeux.

"Mort ? Je crains que non. Le monde devra encore me supporter. Pour quelques années au moins." Le rire chaleureux de Dumbledore se fit entendre et acheva de faire craquer Harry.

"Pourquoi ! Rogue vous a tué ! Je l'ai vu, vous êtes tombé de la tour d'astronomie !"

"Harry..." dit Hermione"NON, VOUS L'AVEZ SUPPLIE ! ET IL VOUS A TUE DEVANT TOUS CES MANGERMORTS, POURQUOI ?"

Le regard de Dumbledore se faisait grave maintenant. Il ne savait pas où ni quand, mais il était certain que ce jeune homme avait assisté à sa mort. Cela se ressentait. A peine avait-il besoin de se servir de la légilimencie. Et cette souffrance, un sort de confusion ne peut pas graver de souvenir pareil. Si teinté d'amour et de douleur à la fois. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Dubledore se leva sous le regard bizarre d'Hermione qui tentait de consoler son ami. Il brandit sa baguette et sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, plusieurs éclaires de lumière en sorti pour aller frapper la porte et les murs de la salle.

"Nous pouvons désormais parler dans un peu plus d'intimité..."

"Professeur, en quelle année sommes-nous commença Hermione." Qui était apparemment arrivé aux mêmes conclusion que leur mentor.

"Avant de répondre à cette question, je dois savoir à qui j'ai affaire."

"Je me nomme Hermione Granger. Et voilà... Harry Potter."

"Potter ?" Commença Dumbledore. "Je vois."

"Harry ça va aller ?" Demanda Hermione, qui savait à quel point la figure du directeur était ce qui s'était le plus rapproché d'une figure paternelle pour Harry.

"Oui, je crois. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi vous parlez. Professeur, vous... Vous vous rappelez de nous ?"

"Et bien monsieur Potter, craint tout simplement ne pas vous avoir encore connu."

"Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes bien Albus Dumbledore ?"

"Miss Granger, pour répondre à votre question, nous sommes en... En 1976"

Les regards graves qu'échangèrent Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore à ce moment-là ne pouvaient tromper Harry. Il avait enfin compris.

"Mais comment ?!"

"C'est là toute la question, Monsieur Potter. Et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais été confronter à un cas de figure semblable. Puis-je vous demander de quelle année vous... venez ?"

"1997, monsieur." Dit Hermione"Bien, je vois..." continua Albus avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. "Il vaudrait mieux que nous ne parlions pas de ça ici. Mais est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Et bien," commença Harry qui commençait un peu à se remettre, "nous étions à un mariage. Avec des dizaines de personnes. Quand tout à coup les alarmes du périmètre de sécurités se sont mises à sonner. Et avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, on s'est retrouvé dans le noir. Mais pas un noir normal. On aurait dit que tout à coup, il n'y avait plus rien. Qu'on était dans le vide. Et la température à baisser. Nous étions dans un bouclier "reflexio magnus" quand c'est arrivé. Et après je ne me souviens plus trop."

"Je crois qu'on a lancé un "immemorium" et il y a eu un flash blanc."

"Oui c'est ça, un flash blanc. Je me souviens avoir ressentit comme quand on prend un portoloin. Mais aussi comme si j'étais compressé, puis déchiqueté." A ce souvenir, les deux voyageurs temporelles ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Après plus rien.

"Et bien, voilà qui rajoute encore du mystère j'en ai peur. Ces sorts que vous avez lancés sont certes d'un niveau élevé et ne sont pas accessibles à tout le monde mais... Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir joué un rôle dans le processus qui a mené à votre voyage. Il faut que j'aille consulter des ouvrages, mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait déjà pu faire ça."

"Professeur, s'il nous est impossible de retourner..."

"Ne dites pas ça Miss Granger. Le plus important pour l'instant est de garder le secret et surtout de ne parler du futur à personne. Et surtout pas à moi. Pour commencer, monsieur Potter il va falloir changer votre nom. Je vous propose de devenir Harry MCDowell. Je vous expliquerais pourquoi par la suite. Vous, Miss Granger, vous pouvez garder votre nom."

"Mais..."

"Désolé, monsieur Potter, je suis conscient que vous avez encore beaucoup de questions, mais il serait dangereux d'en discuter ici. Je vous propose de venir vivre au château quand vous vous serez remis. Du moins le temps que ne débute l'année scolaire."

"Très bien monsieur mais est-ce que je peux au moins vous demander quelque chose ?" Commença Harry.

"Oui bien entendu."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer votre main droite ?"

La requête surpris grandement le vieux sorcier qui accepta quand même. Il vit alors avec surprise le garçon se détendre d'un seul coup. Mais il préféra ne pas demander, car il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec sa mort.

"Bien, sur ce, les enfants, je vous laisse. J'ai encore du travail pour trouver un professeur de DCFM digne de ce nom et ce n'est pas chose facile. Une dernière question néanmoins. Quel âge avez-vous ?"

"17 ans, Monsieur."

"Bien, il serait normal que vous passiez en septième année mais... Bref nous verrons ça plus tard. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Monsieur MCDowell. Miss Granger."

Le professeur tourna les talons, annula tous ses sorts et sorti de la pièce. Laissant Harry et Hermione songeurs. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient vraiment voyager dans le temps ? N'était-ce pas là un coup de Voldemort pour les torturer ? Non ça n'avait pas de sens, il avait déjà obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Maintenant tout ce que le mage noir voulait, c'était la mort d'Harry.

"Harry ?" Commença Hermione.

"Oui Hermy ?"

"Tu accuses le choc ?"

"C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal. Mais c'est génial qu'on puisse revoir le professeur Dumbledore en vie."

"Je ne parle pas de ça Harry..."

"De quoi alors ?" Le survivant ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir Hermione.

"Nous sommes en 1976 Harry. Tes parents sont vivants. Sirius aussi et ils sont à Poudlard."

...

"Harry ?"

...

"Harry ça va, tu es tout pâle."

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu..."

"Oui bien sûr je comprends." Le ton d'Hermione s'était adouci, mais on sentait la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir un peu avec toi ?"

"Oui."

"Merci Hermione."

Le choc était effectivement difficile à encaisser. Tellement en fait qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à faire le rapprochement. Ses parents étaient en vie. Ses parents qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer. S'il avait pu, il serait sûrement resté devant le miroir de Rised lors de sa première année. Et il savait qu'il en serait devenu fou. Mais le professeur Dumbledore l'avait sauvé en cachant le miroir. Mais là c'est différent. Ils sont en vie...mais condamnés à mort. Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il s'endormit dans les bras d'Hermione.

Celle-ci réfléchissait aussi. Mais à ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils fassent ce genre de voyage dans le temps. Rien de ce qu'elle connaissait ne paraissait correspondre et pourtant, en troisième année, elle avait quand même eu un retourneur de temps dans les mains. Et d'ailleurs il y a un problème. Selon la physique utilisée par les retourneurs de temps, Dumbledore aurait dû être au courant à leur époque. Du moins au moment où il était en vie. Et ça c'est sans compter sur toutes les choses qu'ils vont faire tant qu'ils resteront à cette époque. Non quelque chose n'allait pas décidément. Il va falloir tirer tout ça au claire.

Après une semaine de rééducation, de prise de potions diverses, nos héros étaient prêts pour sortir un peu. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore en début d'après-midi et comptaient bien mettre leur matinée à profit pour chercher tous les livres qui traitaient de voyage dans le temps. Ils comptaient donc faire le tour des librairies et bibliothèques du Londres sorcier. Y compris, s'il le faut aller dans l'allée des embrumes. Non pas qu'ils pouvaient acheter les livres, mais au moins ils pouvaient commencer leur enquête. Mais un premier problème allait se poser. Avec quels vêtement sortir ? En effet ils n'avaient que ceux de Ste-Mangouste. Soit une simple blouse blanche et un pantalon large. Autant dire presque rien. Ils durent donc commencer par réparer leurs anciens atours qui, malgré l'utilisation de la magie, les faisaient presque ressembler à Remus après une nuit de pleine lune. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils révisèrent le but de leur première mission : s'acheter des sous-vêtements. Car ceux-ci n'avaient pas été gardés et en robe sans sous-vêtement... Bref

Donc après avoir dépensé les seules mornilles qu'ils possédaient en dessous, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le travail était trop compliqué. En plus des dizaines de boutiques à visiter, qui contenaient chacun des milliers de livres, ils se rendirent vite compte que rares étaient les ouvrages traitant de Temps dans la langue de Shakespear. En effet une majorité de ces livres étaient en grec ancien ou étaient tout simplement chiffrés. Autant dire une difficulté qui leur était pour l'instant insurmontable. D'autant qu'ils devaient faire face à l'incompréhension des vendeurs et bibliothécaires qui passaient leur temps à les espionner, les prenant pour des voleurs au vu de leurs habits. C'est donc vers 13 h 00, après s'être fait virer pour la sixième fois d'une librairie qu'ils se résolurent à partir pour Poudlard. Ils transplanerent donc à Prés-au-lard puis prirent le chemin de la prestigieuse école. Ce faisant, ils ne remarquèrent pas une silhouette sortir de chez Honeyduke pour les suivre en catimini. Arrivés presque au niveau du portail, l'individu se rapprocha doucement de nos amis. Et une fois arrivé à quelques mètres pris une grande inspiration et...

"BOUH... AA AAAAAAAH!" A peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que nos amis se retournèrent brusquement et sans une incantation, l'individu se retrouva pendu par les pieds en l'air, désarmée et saucissonnée.

(nda : Bon, Harry, Hermione. Immobiliser un adversaire de cette manière c'est bien. La personne n'est pas blessée et si en l'occurrence elle fait une blague, ça lui passera l'envie, MAIS évitez d'utiliser le Levicorpus sur une jeune fille en jupe parce que, la gravité aidant, cela peut devenir assez gênant !)

"Laissez-moi descendre !" commença donc cette jeune fille.

Elle était assez grande, les cheveux très longs et les yeux d'un vert profond. Beaucoup plus sombres que ceux d'Harry néanmoins. Elle avait une poitrine de taille moyenne et une taille svelte. Un peu trop même, comme si elle avait souffert à un moment de sa vie de mal-nutrition. Et malgré la situation elle semblait rire aux larmes. Elle portait un T-shirt violet à manche longue (noire), une jupe plissée noire aussi. Des chaussettes montantes rayés violet-noir. Nous noterons aussi grâce au sortilège une magnifique petite culotte noire sertie de dentelle. Mais, nous allons trop loin dans la description et c'est d'ailleurs en voyant le regard de Harry tourné vers cette partie de son anatomie qu'Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Et ils abaissèrent leur baguette en douceur laissant ainsi l'inconnue retomber doucement au sol.

"Excuse nous" commença Hermione, "on a cru à une attaque."

"Oui et on a eu le même réflexe d'ailleurs" s'amusa Harry, bien qu'un peu gêné par la situation. "Qui es-tu au fait ?"

"Ce n'est rien, vous m'avez bien eu." Dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. "Je m'appelle Evangeline et c'est Dumby m'a demandé de vous accompagner jusqu'à son bureau. Mais il n'a pas précisé comment je devais vous contacter donc j'avais pensé me faire connaitre d'une manière aussi grandiloquente que je suis géniale.."

"Heu... Tu as compris quelque chose Harry ?" Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

"J'ai décroché après le "Dumby" à vrai dire."

"On s'en fiche !" se mit à crier Eva, "le fait est que ça DEVAIT être drôle. Vous me le paierez, na! En attendant suivez-moi." Et elle se mit à sautiller devant le groupe dans une démarche très Luna Lovegoudienne en sifflant.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on la suit ?" Demanda Hermione.

"A moins que tu ne préfères l'assommer..."

"Eh ! J'ai tout entendu !"

"Désolé on arrive !"

C'est donc en faisant connaissance que le petit groupe entra dans le château, désert à cette époque de l'année. Ils croisèrent seulement le professeur McGonagall qui fit une drôle de tête en voyant Harry. Mais c'est sans autres péripéties et après avoir sympathisé tous les trois qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau dictatorial.

Celui-ci, semblait en tout point semblable à celui où Harry avait passé une grande partie de sa sixième année. Des instruments qui semblaient assez fragiles ainsi que dénués de toute utilitées étaient placés un peu partout. Harry reconnu aussi la Pensine. Fumesec se mit à les regarder d'un oeil sévère, mais chantât tout de même quelques notes pour les encourager. Quant à Albus, il était assis à son bureau, souriant un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Ah, voici enfin nos jeunes visiteurs ! Eva ne vous a pas trop bousculé ?"

"Non, à vrai dire c'est plutôt avec nous qu'elle a eu quelques problèmes..." dit Harry en souriant.

"Oui notre rencontre était plutôt renversante," continua Eva. "Et Harry est un pervers. Je propose la mort par écartèlement."

"Et bien malheureusement, Evangeline, nous ne pratiquons plus ce genre de châtiment. Mais je suis certain qu'il regrette n'est-ce pas Harry ?" Il se tourna vers le garçon qui avait un regard atterré et qui semblait chercher à se rapprocher de la porte.

"Heu oui, je regrette vraiment..."

"Moui, on va dire que ça ira pour cette fois, dit la jeune fille espiègle. Après tout nous sommes cousins."

"QUOI ?!"

"Oh tu n'es pas au courant. Je me nomme Evangeline McDowell. C'est Dumby qui a eu cette idée brillante, d'ailleurs il a aussi dû oublier de te dire que vous ne serez pas envoyé en sept..."

Le dénommé "Dumby" qui s'était doucement rapproché de la jeune fille lui colla une poignée de bonbons aux citrons dans la bouche pour la faire taire et l'envoya embêté Fumsec. Ce à quoi le pauvre Phoenix répondit par un piaillement atterré.

"Oui, comme ma pupille était en train de le dire, monsieur McDowell, j'ai choisi ce nom, car elle-même va aussi être transféré à Poudlard cette année. J'ai donc pensé que ce serait plus simple pour la compréhension de tout le monde si vous étiez de la même famille. De plus, Evangeline étant sous ma garde jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité ici, vous le serez également. Vous, ansi que miss Granger d'ailleurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous laisse la liberté de vous inventer une histoire. Après tout, il est bon pour un étudiant de pouvoir avoir eu la vie qu'il voulait pour frimer un peu"

"Très bien professeur mais quelle est cette histoire d'année."

"Et bien, miss Granger. Vous et monsieur McDowell ne serez pas envoyé en septième année. En effet Eva rentre elle en sixième année et j'ai pensé que compte tenu de votre situation, deux ans ne seront pas de trop pour chercher une solution."

"Mais alors ça veut dire..."

"Que vous serez dans la même année que vos parents. Oui monsieur McDowell. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas poser de problèmes. Il serai quand même idiot de ne pas naitre parce que vous avez dit quelque chose de trop à cette époque."

"Bien sûr professeur."

"Bien, comme je le disais, vous serez donc le cousin de ma pupille. Et... Eva, laisse donc ce pauvre Phoenix."

"Mais, je suis sûr qu'il peut se passer d'une ou deux plumes. Et d'un peu de sang. J'en ai besoin pour mes potions..." La vision d'une Eva penaude tout en disant ça créait une sorte d'effet comique qui avait plutôt l'air d'exaspérer ce pauvre professeur Dumbledore.

"Si seulement il existait dans ce château la moindre chose qui soit capable de te faire taire."

"Je pourrais dormir dans le lit de mon cousin au fait ! Dit-elle avec un regard sadique.

"NON !" s'écrièrent Harry, Hermion et Albus en même temps ."Pff, on brise ma créativité."

"Bref, je vais laisser le soin à Sir Nicolas de vous conduire jusqu'à vos chambres. J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire livrer des habits et tout le matériel scolaire dont vous aurez besoin. Si vous avez le moindre problème, faites-moi signe."

"Bien, à plus tard tonton Dumby !"

"Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça..."

Laissons donc nos amis découvrir le caractère exubérant d'une Evangéline excitée de ne plus être seule dans ce grand château et tournons nous maintenant vers une famille de sorcier. Le père, Charlus Potter était grand et assez imposant. Chef des aurors comme la tradition familiale le voulait, il était en train de lire un livre sur les méthodes de défenses contre les tigres à dents de sapin (ne me demandez pas à quoi ça ressemble, je ne suis même pas sûr que ses inventeurs le sachent eux-même ;-) ) A côté de lui, sa femme, Dorea Potter, chef de section de recherche au sains du prestigieux établissement Mangoustine. Laboratoire de recherche médicale travaillant conjointement avec Ste-Mangouste. Leur fils, James Potter rentra accompagné de Sirius Black. Le jeune homme avait établi ses quartiers chez les Potter suite à une fugue.

"Tu voulais nous voir, papa ?" Commença le jeune poursuiveur.

"Oui, dis-moi, quel est le sort réservé aux nouveaux professeurs par ton groupe ?"

"Une série de blague en règle !" s'exclama Sirius sous le regard mi-amusé mi-sevère de Dorea Potter.

"Pourquoi cette question ?" demanda néanmoins James, soudainement suspicieux. N'étant pas habituer à voir son père lui poser ce genre de question.

"Et bien parce qu'il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir ce matin. Et qu'il m'a demandé de prendre le poste de prof de DCFM au moins pour cette année. Je tenais juste à savoir dans quoi je m'engageais avant d'accepter." Continua Charlus avec un grand sourire en voyant les têtes de James et Sirius.

"Dans ce cas, il va falloir être sacrément inventif cette année. N'est-ce pas James ?" Dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"Plutôt deux fois qu'une, oui !" Répondit l'intéressé.

Repartons donc vers Poudlard où, après trois semaines, la rentrée était très proche. Il était convenu que les trois amis devaient se trouver à Kings Cross dans deux jours justement pour embarquer dans le Poudlard Express avec les autres étudiants. Eva elle avait un comportement changeant qui révélait de nombreuses surprise. Un jour elle semblait prête à faire des blagues à tout le monde. Le lendemain elle devenait une véritable dictatrice avec les deux héros. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de s'embarquer avec eux dans des aventures qui se terminaient en général par un nombre incroyable d'ennuis. Impliquant autant les professeurs, les fantômes, les centaures que le calamar géant. Harry et Hermione étaient devenus pour elle une sorte de nouvelle famille et elle s'interdisait d'ailleurs de les draguer. Comme elle le dit elle-même.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Harry et Hermione avaient repris leur entrainement journalier. Et cela impressionnait d'ailleurs les différents professeurs resté au château. De part leur niveau qui est au fil du temps devenu assez élevé. Et chose intéressante, Eva arrivait sans trop de mal à les suivre. Et quand arriva le jour de se rendre à Kings Cross ils eurent les directives de Dumbledore qui étaient de tenir ABSOLUMENT Eva de manière à ce qu'elle ne provoque pas de catastrophe. En effet il avait assez mal digéré la dernière connerie en date. Eva, forte d'on ne sais quel sort avait pu découvrir qui avait été l'unique amour du professeur Dumbledore. Et avait donc essayé de s'introduire à Nurmengard pour le délivrer et bien sûr s'était fait prendre. Dubledore avait réussi à la récupérer, mais il n'avait jamais paru autant en colère que ce jour-là. Ce souvenir, fit d'ailleurs rougir la jeune fille de honte au plus haut point. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déçu. C'est donc dans un calme partiel que nos trois amis transplanerent sur le quai 9 3/4. Et qu'ils assistèrent en directe à une gifle magistrale donnée par une jeune fille rousse furieuse à un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais...

* * *

N'oubliez pas qu'une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une critique (qu'elle soit positive ou négative). :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fois-ci, moins de descriptions c'est promis ^^.

Caliste : Malheureusement, c'est le caractère du personnage. Mais j'espère que la nouvelle facette qui va être brièvement décrite te plaira un peu plus.

Percabeth.S : Je te remercie comme toujours. Et oui, #j'aime-les-cliffhanger Sinon on peut discuter par mp si tu as des suggestions à faire vu que tu as l'air d'être une inconditionnelle de ce genre d'histoire :-)

scpotter : Ravis qu'il te plaise. J'avais peur que le nombre assez important de descriptions commence à en rebuter certains.

enjoyRosa : Je te remercie, j'espérais qu'il te plairait. :-D

Bref, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour la suite :

* * *

Une certaine agitation prenait place sur le quai 9 3/4. Celui-ci se remplissait d'élèves qui avaient hâte de retourner dans la prestigieuse école de magie. Et parmi le flot incessant de parents, d'enfants et d'adolescents, deux en particulier attiraient l'attention. Le premier assez petit, avait une fort musculature ainsi que des lunettes rondes n'était autre que James Potter. Le second grand, avec de magnifiques cheveux noirs et une carrure aussi imposante se trouvait être Sirius Black. La particularité de ces deux adolescent me demanderez vous ? L'effet qu'ils provoquaient chez la gent féminine. Bien qu'une grande partie se soit déjà retrouvé dans leurs lits (celui de Sirius au moins), leur charisme, leur grande capacité magique ainsi que leur incontestable talent pour le Quiditch en faisait des cibles de choix pour ces filles qui se bavaient d'ailleurs littéralement dessus en les voyants.

Enfin pas toutes. Non certaines gardaient une once d'intelligence et ne tombaient pas dans le panneau. C'est le cas, notamment pour une Gryffondore qui avait depuis longtemps tapé dans l'œil de James. Cette jeune lionne, il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien à envier aux plus belles Vélanes de Beauxbâtons avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses magnifiques yeux verts. En tout cas pour James qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle depuis près d'un an déjà. Un an pendant lequel il s'était pris un nombre incalculable de baffes de la rousse. Que ce soit pour les blagues qu'il faisait au Serpentards, des coups qu'il faisait à Severus, des points qu'il faisait perdre, mais surtout de sa manie de venir la draguer de manière plus que grotesque.

Et c'est d'ailleurs cette même Lily que James recherchait désespérément du regard. C'est aussi seulement dans ce but qu'il se farcissait cette meute de dinde qui n'avait même pas assez d'amour propre pour attendre d'arriver à Poudlard avant de se ridiculiser. Et sa Lily, il la vit alors accompagné de ses deux amis. Melissa et Lea. Deux filles dont le passe-temps favori n'était pas de leur courir après ce qui, selon Sirius était une tare absolument impardonnable. Et avant que Patmol n'ai eu le temps d'arrêter son ami, celui-ci s'était déjà élancé sur la trace de la belle rousse. Pressentant une altercation aussi bruyante que malvenue, Sirius essaya de le rattraper mais...trop tard.

" _Salut ma fleur de lys !_ " Commença James avec un grand sourire." _Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu as reçu ma carte ?_ "

" _Non Potter vu que TA carte à gâché MES vacances en tombant aux mains de ma sœur et de mes parents !_ " répondit Lily avec une rage contenue.

" _Mais enfin, je suis sûr que cette fois elle t'a touché en plein cœur et que tu vas accepter de sortir avec moi_ " James semblait ne pas entendre les reproches dans le ton de la voix de Lily.

" _Alors, écoute moi une bonne fois pour toute, Potter : JE NE SORTIRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI ! Est-ce que je suis claire ?_ "

" _Je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire changer d'avis_ " Non décidément, James ne comprenait pas. Sans doute à force de se frotter à des filles qui semblaient jouir à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler la négation dans le discours de la rousse. " _Avec un baisé par exemple qui te fera voir le septième ciel..._ "

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'approcher plus, Lily lui mis une baffe retentissante sous le regard médusé de la foule et atterré de trois étudiants qui venaient juste de transplaner. Hermione et Eva en assistant à ce spectacle, regardaient du coin de l'œil la tête que faisait leur ami. Celui-ci pâle comme un linge regardait la scène comme si Voldemort lu-même venait d'apparaitre pour danser la salsa avec un juste au corps rose fuchsia. Chose hautement improbable vous en conviendrez. Bref c'est en voyant Lily partir avec ses amies le plus rapidement possible pour partir se réfugier dans le wagon des préfets qu'Eva s'avança avant que les deux voyageurs temporels aient pu l'en empêcher.

" _Tout va bien ?_ " Commença Eva doucement en regardant James qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de choses lui arrive souvent_ " Commença Sirius avant de se rendre compte à qui il avait à faire. " _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je suis libre et je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi_ "

" _Humm désolé, mais tu sens trop le chien errant._ " Et Eva se retourna vers Harry et Hermione qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds. " _Vous venez, il faut aller dans le wagon des préfets en chefs. Ordre de Dumby_ " Et le groupe laissa les deux garçons en plan.

" _QUOI ?_ " C'est tout ce que put articuler Sirius avant de se reprendre un vent monumental de la jeune fille. Sous les rires de James qui venait de revenir à lui.

" _Et bien on dirais que tes techniques de dragues sont un peu rouillés Patmol. Et que tu as oublié de prendre un bain ce matin..._ "

" _Très drôle James, moi au moins je ne me prends pas de baffe quand j'essaie de parler à une fille. Mais c'est bizarre. Tu penses que c'est une coïncidence ce qu'elle a dit ?_ "

" _Je ne sais pas. Tu ne t'es même pas transformer dernièrement en plus. Il faudra en parler aux autres. D'ailleurs ce sont des nouveaux élèves ? On ne les a jamais vus._ " James regardait le mystérieux groupe se diriger vers le train.

" _Je ne sais pas. Mais la fille a dit qu'ils devaient aller dans le wagon des préfets en chefs. Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi où elle a appelé le professeur Dumbledore "Dumby" ?_ "

" _Oui je crois. En tout cas c'est très bien trouvé comme surnom. Par contre, tu n'as pas trouvé que le garçon nous regardait bizarrement ?_ " Continua James.

" _Bah ils venaient de te voir te prendre une baffe sans aucune raison. Et leur amie est venue nous parler donc ça ne doit pas avoir de rapport."_

" _Ouais, il faudra quand même les surveiller._ " Puis le regard de James se fit plus insistant sur Sirius. " _Au fait, tu as récupéré ce dont on a parlé ?_ "

" _Eh eh, affirmatif. Le repas va être très divertissant._ " Et les deux garçons partirent dans un fou-rire qui ne fut arrêté que par la vue de leurs amis. " _Tiens voilà Queudvert et Lunard, allons leur parler de notre projet et de notre rencontre._ "

Pendant ce temps, le trio arrivait en tête du train dans une partie qui est en général déserté par les élèves. En effet c'est là que les préfets et les préfets en chefs se trouvent. Et c'est aussi en général le lieu le plus ennuyeux du Poudlard-Express. Eva qui prenait la tête du groupe ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra donc dans le wagon des préfets en chefs. Où l'attendait une lettre du professeur Dumbledore.

C'est Hermione qui la lut en premier. Et à la fin, son teint était devenu pâle. Comme si une catastrophe venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle tendit la lettre à Harry alors qu'Eva devenait de plus en plus impatiente. Et lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir précipitamment sa baguette pour la tourner vers la lettre, elle eut le réflexe de la prendre avant que l'Incendio ai eu le temps de toucher le papier.

" _Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec cette lettre ?_ " Commença Eva qui devina quelque chose d'important.

" _Rien c'est une erreur. Une lettre qui t'es adressé par erreur. Je pense que nous devrions la détruire. Pas vrai Hermione._ " Le stress se devinait dans sa voix et ses paroles étaient incohérentes. Bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur la boude d'Eva et qu'elle ne commence à lire le précieux sésame.

" _..._ "

" _Eva ?_ " Hermione s'attendait au pire, vu le contenu de la lettre. Attendez, j'ai dit au pire ? Oui mais au pire pour Harry, Hermione et pour toute l'école...

" _JE SUIS PREFETE EN CHEF !_ " Le cri résonna dans tout le Poudlard-Express comme une bombe ce qui fit d'ailleurs peur aux premières années à bord. " _VOUS, OU CROYEZ VOUS ALLER ?_ "

Hermione et Harry étaient en train de sortir du wagon en courant, mais furent rattrapés par un sort qui les envoya valser sur les banquettes du Wagon. Le regard triomphant qu'affichait Eva à cet instant leur fit un instant penser à s'envoyer un Avada Kedavra mutuellement. Peut-être qu'avec du timing ça pourrait passer... Mais ils le savaient ils étaient piégés. Et ils savaient aussi qu'Eva les soumettrait à une punition aussi perverse que tordu.

" _Bon... Je vais être magnanime pour l'instant. Vous pouvez échapper à la punition si vous acceptez d..._ "

" _J'accepte !_ " Dit sans attendre Harry sous les regards désespérés d'Hermione.

" _Attend, on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle va nous demander. Si ça se trouve, tu viens de te porter volontaire pour aller chercher de la semence de dragon._ "

" _Oh voilà qui ferait une punition parfaite. Merci Hermione ! Mais rassure toi. La seule chose que je demande de vous. C'est que vous soyez à mes ordres pour remplir mes devoirs de préfète._ "

" _Juste pour tes devoirs de préfète ?_ " Demanda Hermione avec un regard sceptique.

" _Oui. Vous serez ma force d'intervention_ " Sons sourire se faisant plus carnassier au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son explication.

" _On est d'accord, on ne va pas prendre Poudlard par la force._ "

" _Peut-être pas. Bon tu acceptes Hermy ? Ou je dois penser à la punition ? Je sais. Je vais obliger Harry à draguer Lily et toi à draguer James jusqu'à ce que..._ "

" _J'ACCEPTE !_ " Cette fois Hermione avait crié, car elle était sûre qu'Harry lui aurais lancé un Impero si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

" _Parfait, alors j'inaugure officiellement la force d'intervention H &H !_ (nom non définitif)"

A ce moment, les élèves à bord ressentirent une sorte de frisson dont ils ne purent identifier la nature, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Laissons donc nos amis pour nous concentrer sur les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci s'était mis, comme la tradition le voulait, en bout de train. Soit à l'endroit le plus éloigné de ce que Sirius appelait l'influence néfaste des préfets. On y trouvait donc nos deux lurons que sont James et Sirius. Mais aussi un garçon qui semblait malade avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. On avait l'impression qu'il venait de se battre avec une meute de loup. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Ses transformations, comme il l'expliquait alors à ses amis étaient beaucoup plus douloureuses pendant les vacances. Période pendant laquelle il n'avait pas ses amis pour venir avec lui.

A côté de Remus, se trouvait un étudiant lambda. Un peu grassouillet, mais qui n'avait pas l'air dangereux et qui regardait d'ailleurs avec admiration James et Sirius raconter ce qu'ils avaient prévu comme blague de rentré. Malgré que Remus doutait un peu de la réussite de l'entreprise d'ailleurs.

" _Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher les gars ? Enfin Dumbledore sera là quand même. Et puis il y a le père de James aussi..._ "

" _Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard, personne ne s'attendra à ça. Et Dumby aime nos blagues_ " continua Sirius.

" _Dumby ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce surnom ?_ " fit Remus avec un sourcil levé.

" _Oui, on a fait une rencontre un peu spéciale tout à l'heure..._ "

" _Pendant que ce chère Cornedru était en train de se prendre un baffe, il y a trois inconnus qui ont transplanés. Et la fille est venue nous parler. Alors, évidemment elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme et..._ "

" _Elle lui a mis un vent_ " compléta James.

" _Bref. Elle a dit qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le wagon des préfets en chef sur ordre de Dumby. Et j'ai trouvé ce surnom super._ "

" _Donc si je résume, ce serait des nouveaux étudiants ? Ce n'est pas commun. A quoi ressemblait cette fille ?_ "

" _Elle a des cheveux blonds très longs, elle était de taille normal je dirais avec des yeux verts très sombres et elle était habillée à la moldu. Avec un jean et un T-shirt à manche longue_ " commença James

" _Une poitrine de taille moyenne, heu c'est tout ce dont je me souviens_ " compléta Sirius.

" _Merci Patmol pour cette intervention constructive... Et vous disiez qu'ils étaient trois ?_ "

" _Oui mais je n'ai pas trop fait attention aux deux autres. Mais le garçon me ressemblait vachement je trouve. En plus petit, mais quand même_ "

" _James nous fait une fixette sur le gars. Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux..._ " dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

" _Je dis juste que la façon dont il nous regardait était bizarre. Comme s'il voyait des fantômes._ "

" _Ou quelqu'un en train de se prendre un baffe..._ " Continua Patmol.

" _Arrêtez vos conneries vous deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est en rapport mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange quand je suis monté sur le quai. Comme si le l... mon problème de poil voulait m'indiquer quelque chose._ "

" _Ok... Là on est en face d'un cas nouveau je crois._ " commença Sirius qui commençait à être inquiet. " _Queudvert, t'as des infos là-dessus ?_ "

" _D'après les livres que ma grand-mère a sur le sujet, les...gens comme Remus ont souvent un instinct plus développés, mais je n'ai jamais lu quoi que ce soit à propos de la partie du loup qui voudrait communiquer. Sauf bien sûr quand l'atmosphère est saturée en poudre d'argent._ "

" _Mouais, il va falloir surveiller ça donc._ "

Retournons donc à l'avant du train pour voir ou en sont les fameux inconnus. Eva était en train chercher le meilleur écusson qui pourrait signifier aux autres l'autorité suprême qu'elle allait incarner. Hermione essayait de voir dans l'autre wagon qui était le deuxième préfet en chef et Harry lisait son livre sur les créatures magiques. Il en était au chapitre sur les démons mineurs. Ce fut trois coups portés à la porte qui les firent sortir de leur torpeur. Et le cœur d'Harry ratât un battement lorsqu'il vit entré sa mère en habit de préfète dans leur compartiment.

" _Salut, je venais voir qui était préfet en chef cette année. Mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vus à Poudlard._ "

" _C'est parce qu'on vient juste d'arriver. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Evangeline et Harry McDowell. Ils sont cousins. Et c'est Eva qui est préfète en chef._ "

" _Lily Evans." Se présentât la lionne. Comment ça se fait que des nouveaux élèves soient préfets ?_ " Lily les regardais de plus en plus suspicieusement.

" _En fait_ " repris Hermione " _Harry et Eva sont les pupilles du professeur Dumbledore pendant deux ans. Je suppose qu'il doit leur faire assez confiance._ "

" _Ah oui ? Comment ça se fait ?_ " Lily fut coupé dans ses investigations par Eva.

" _Ravis de faire ta connaissance Lily, mais nous étions sur le point d'aller patrouiller. Je fais de ses deux là mon équipe d'intervention spéciale. Du coup je suis sûr que mon cousin sera ravis de t'aider avec les premières années tout à l'heure._ "

" _Sérieusement ? Je veux bien, c'est Rémus Lupin qui est préfet de Gryffondore avec moi, mais il traine avec des élèves peu fréquentables. Du coup il est souvent entrainé dans des affaires pas possible et je suis sûr que comme chaque rentrée lui et ses amis seront convoqués pour une raison ou une autre. Du coup ravis de te rencontrer Harry._ "

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade et il sentait qu'il était rouge. Sa mère se tenait devant lui. Il pouvait la détailler comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire avec le miroir de Rised ou avec l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert. En lui serrant la main il pouvait sentir son coeur qui battait et sa peau chaude. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Mais il devait rester lucide.

" _Heu oui ravis aussi Lily. Je heu, je pense que je serais aussi à Gryffondore alors je viendrais t'aider avec plaisir._ "

" _Génial ! Je vous laisse vous habiller pour aller patrouiller alors. A tout à l'heure Harry._ " Et avec un clin d'œil, elle sortit du compartiment.

" _Ta mère à l'air super cool. Je me demande si on ne pourrais pas l'intégrer dans notre groupe._ " dit Eva avant de s'apercevoir que Harry était tétanisé. "Et oh Harry debout !"

" _..._ "

" _Harry si tu ne te reprends pas tout de suite je t'oblige à embrasser Hermione !_ " Harry sursauta tout à coup et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une réflexion d'Eva, les deux adolescent répondirent de manière synchronisée.

" _NON !_ "

" _Mouais bon je ne vais rien dire. Aller les jeunes, il est temps de se changer. Harry, si tu regardes je te crève les yeux. Mais vu que tu es un garçon en pleine santé, il serait déraisonnable de penser que tu ne cherches pas à nous mater. Aussi je vais te crever les yeux préventivement et..._ "

Harry était sorti en courant pour aller se changer dans un wagon un peu plus loin.

" _Pff, petit joueur. Ce gamin n'est pas drôle !_ "

" _Enfin, je te signale que tu es plus jeune que nous, quand même_ " dit Hermione qui ne vit pas l'ombre qui passa pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux d'Evangeline.

" _Il n'empêche que vous êtes mes serviteurs et que vous me devez obéissance._ "

" _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça sans sourciller comme si c'était normal. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sous-vêtements transparents ?_ "

" _Quoi ? C'est de ma faute si mes potions secrètes demandent ce genre d'ingrédients ?_ "

" _Tu fais des potions qui demandent des yeux humains toi ?_ " Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus perçant.

" _Chuuut, il faut pas le dire. C'est un filtre d'amour qui est censé me donner pendant une heure le pouvoir séducteur d'une succube._ " Les yeux d'Eva brûlaient d'un feu malsain. D'aucun aurait pu dire pervers même.

" _Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce genre de conneries ? Je ne connais aucune potion qui ait cet effet là. A mon avis tu t'es faite avoir ma pauvre._ "

" _Crois moi j'ai mes sources. Bon tu es prête ? Il faut quand même qu'on patrouille un peu histoire de se faire connaitre_ "

Les deux filles partirent donc avec Harry dans le train pour voir si tout allait bien. Ils croisèrent Lucius Malfoy et sa bande en train de menacer de pauvres premières années. Et avant que les quatre Seprentards n'aient eu le temps de faire un geste, d'un seul sort Harry prit sa baguette et les fit valser jusqu'au fond du wagon.

" _Alors, on s'en prend à des premières années ?_ " commença Harry une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

" _Qui t'es toi espèce de connard. Un sang de bourbe ou pire. Un traitre à son sang ?_ "

Harry reconnu Yaxley, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un geste, c'est Hermione qui les assomma. Un bruit assourdissant se répercuta dans le train et les quatre Serpents que comptaient Lucius, Yaxley ainsi que Bellatrix et Crabe senior furent sonnés sur le coup. Une sorte d'onde sonore puissante venait de les traverser et ils avaient l'impression d'avoir éclaté de l'intérieur. Mais aucun dégâts ni interne ni externe ne se faisait sentir. Plusieurs élèves sortir pour voir ce qui se passait et la rumeur commença à se répandre : des nouveaux surpuissants venaient d'envoyer au tapis les quatre pires élèves de Serpentard en un seul sort et sans incantation. Cette rumeur atteignit l'oreille des maraudeurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Souafle. Et ils se précipitèrent voir ce qui se passait.

Pendant ce temps, Eva jubilait. Sa précieuse force d'intervention venait de se faire remarquer de la meilleure façon qui soit et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre en scène.

" _Laisser passer, je suis le supérieur hiérarchique de ces deux élèves. Excellent boulot les gars._ " Harry et Hermione commençaient déjà à se facepalm en pressentant la tournure de la scène. " _Alors qu'avons-nous là. Tien tien tien. Au nom de Dumby vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour incitation au désordre et attaque non autorisés. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence vous allez être ligoté dans le wagon des préfets en chefs_ "

" _Eva... ils sont assommés, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre._ " débutât Hermione sous le regard médusé d'une trentaine d'élèves dont les maraudeurs.

" _On s'en fout j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça... Harry, emmène-les dans le wagon et confisque leur baguette. On les confiera aux autorités compétentes._ "

" _L'année n'a pas encore commencée Eva. On n'a pas le droit._ "

" _HARRY TU SERAS PUNI POUR INSUBORDINATION. Dans ce cas laissons les là. Je pense qu'on a fait assez bonne impression._ "

" _Il n'y a rien à voir vous pouvez rentrer dans vos compartiments_ " Hermione venait de prendre la parole pour écarter le plus de monde possible du chemin.

Harry, lui, regardait du coin de l'œil les maraudeurs parler en les pointant du doigt avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première image qu'il voulait donner de lui à son père mais bon. Il se dit qu'avec Eva, ça aurait pu être largement pire.

Après ce tour de force, Eva déclara qu'elle avait assez donné le change et qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur wagon. Les chuchotements qu'ils entendirent sur leur passage semblait faire gonfler la fierté d'Eva à vue d'œil. Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs eux, jubilaient.

" _Vous avez vu l'état de ces connards de Serpentards ? C'est génial, je veux apprendre le sort qui leur a fait ça._ " Tout en parlant, Patmol regardait sa baguette comme si une explication du sort utilisé par Hermione allait en sortir.

" _T'as raison et vous avez vu la puissance des deux nouveaux. Y parait que le garçon les tous désarmés et envoyé valsé d'un seul sort informulé. Même nos profs de DCFM n'ont pas réussi à faire ça !_ "

" _En même temps, Queudvert, nos profs étaient pourris. Le dernier ne savait même pas ce qu'étais un Patronus. Heureusement que cette année, c'est mon père qui s'en occupe. Mais j'ai hâte de voir leur niveau réel. Et toi Remus, tu fais la gueule ?_ "

" _J'ai encore cette impression bizarre. J'ai le sentiment que la personne la plus puissante des trois est celle qui ne s'est manifestée qu'à la fin._ " Le regard de Remus était noir comme s'il parlait d'un mangemort particulièrement cruel.

" _Tu parles de la gamine. Eva je crois, elle n'a pourtant rien fait. Par contre, c'est elle la préfète en chef j'ai l'impression. Dommage, je me la serais bien faite..._ "

" _Patmol, ferme là. Toi et ta libido... Par contre, elle a l'air d'avoir notre âge. C'est bizarre, je croyais que les préfets en chefs ne pouvaient être que des septième année._ "

" _Je crois qu'il y a déjà eu des exceptions dans le cas ou un élève ai rendu service à Poudlard. Je crois que le précédent qui date d'il y a environ trente ans était un certain Tom Jedusor._ "

" _Comment tu sais ça, Peter ? Et c'est qui ce Tom_ " James était impressionné. C'était rare que Peter en sache beaucoup sur un sujet comme celui-là.

" _Tu parles, McGo m'a fait polir tous les trophées et il y en a un d'un certain Tom Jedusor pour service rendu à Poudlard. Et apparemment il était préfet en chef en sixième année._ "

" _Oui mais ça ne peut pas être ça. Dans tous les cas, ils sont nouveaux. Je ne vois pas quelles choses exceptionnelles ils auraient eu le temps d'accomplir. Et sans que personne ne le sache._ " Continua James qui avait ressorti son vif d'or avec lequel il jouait fréquemment malgré sa place de poursuiveur.

" _Tiens le train ralentit. Comment ça se fait ? On est pourtant loin de près au lard_ " Commença Sirius.

" _Mon père m'a dit qu'à cause des risques que des mangemorts se cachent dans le train, il risquait d'être fouillé par des Détraqueurs._ " Le visage de James se faisait plus sombre à chaque parole. " _Dumbledore ne va pas être content, il avait interdit au ministère de le faire apparemment._ "

" _Les pauvres premières années, je les plaints franchement de devoir voir ces choses rentrer dans le train._ " Sirius commençait aussi à être sur les nerfs. Personne n'aimait les Détraqueurs et vu son enfance, il est fort probable que leur effet serait plus fort sur lui. Mais le pire ce sera...

" _Remus, ça va ? Écoute ne t'en fais pas, on est là. S'ils approchent trop j'essaierais de faire un Patronus. Pas vrai Sirius ?_ "

" _Ouais, t'inquiète mon pote, on laissera pas ces saletés de corbac te rappeler les trucs que tu ne devrais pas te rappeler._ "

Le train s'arrêta alors au beau milieu d'un pond suspendu et le froid commença à s'insinuer par les vitres. C'est alors qu'une vive lumière emplie le train ainsi qu'une douce chaleur et qu'ils virent un cerf et une loutre éthérés se promener au grès des wagons. En plus de ça il commençait à y avoir du grabuge.

" _Vous n'entrerez pas dans MON train._ " Eva venait de parler. Elle se tenait sur le toit et toisais la dizaine de Détraqueurs qui lui faisait face alors qu'ils tentaient de rentrer dans le Poudlard-Express. Comme si elle n'était pas affectée par leur pouvoir.

Nos deux héros étaient eux en train de rassurer les premières années et ceux qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler des Détraqueurs. Rapidement, les préfets se joignirent à eux et avec un concert de sort chaleureux, ils rétablirent la lumière et barricadèrent les compartiments.

" _Tu crois vraiment qu'Eva va s'en sortir ? Elle n'a jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser à ce genre de créatures._ "

" _Fais lui confiance, Hermy, la connaissant elle maitrise le Patronus à la perfection._ " Le sourire rassurant de Harry ne dura pas.

En effet, quelques secondes après avoir parlé, il y eu trois grands flash dehors, suivi de grondements terribles. Et comme si une tempête particulièrement féroce était en train d'éclater, des dizaines d'éclaire zébrèrent le ciel et la foudre s'abattit. De là où ils étaient, la seule chose que virent Harry et Hermione, ce fut les corps à moitié calcinés encore en train de se consumer des Détraqueurs qui tombaient de part et d'autre du train dans la falaise.

Eva rentra alors par la trappe au-dessus d'eux et le visage grave, elle ne semblait plus du tout prête à rire.

" _C'est bon, les Détraqueurs ne sont plus un problème._ "

" _Mais c'est toi qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Eva ?_ " Harry n'arrivait pas articuler correctement. " _Les Détraqueurs sont immortels non ?_ "

" _Immortels je ne crois pas. Mais ceux là ne sont pas morts pour autant. Écoutez tous les deux je sais que c'est un peu compliqué, mais je vais vous demander de ne pas me poser de questions. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je dois encore parler de certaines choses avec Albus avant de pouvoir vous en parler à vous._ "

Hermione pris la parole, " _D'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on fait. Je veux dire, les autres élèves n'ont pas dû comprendre... On pourra leur inventer une version des faits, mais pour le ministère ?_ ".

" _On dira que c'est un coup des mangemorts. Écoute Hermione, je suis assez fatiguée, je te donne le commandement. Pense à punir Harry pour moi. Harry, pense à aider ta mère à la sortie du train. Je vais dormir un peu, on se retrouve à la répartition._ "

" _Heu ok à toute Eva_ " Harry et Hermione étaient complètement perdus. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer. Étais-ce bien Eva qui avait fait ça ? Leur Eva ? Bon pour l'heure le plus important est de faire redémarrer le train. Et d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le train reparti donc dans une ambiance survoltée. Les élèves qui n'avaient fait qu'entendre et voir les flashs se demandaient ce qui s'était passé, mais sous les ordres d'Hermione, les préfets ont empêché les élèves de sortir de leur cabine jusqu'à l'arrivé du train à Près au Lard. Là, tremblant, Harry se dirigea vers sa mère pour l'aider avec les nouveaux.

" _Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !_ " Lily remarqua alors Harry qui s'avançait d'un pas... pas très sûr jusqu'à eux. " _Viens Harry, tu as de la chance, les nouveaux ne sont pas très excités pour le moment. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train ?_ "

" _Heu, on ne sait pas trop. Les Détraqueurs étaient là et il y a eu une sorte d'éclair qui les a rappelés j'ai l'impression. Sûrement le professeur Dumbledore qui n'était pas d'accord. Il déteste les Détraqueurs_ " et il se tourna vers les enfants qui attendaient " _Suivez nous dans le calme. On va aller vers le lac, vous aurez une meilleure vue du château avant d'y rentrer_ "

" _Tu leur laisses la surprise de la promenade en barque ? Et oui, ce doit être ça. Melissa m'a dit qu'elle aurait juré avoir vu des formes tomber dans le précipice..._ " Lily parlais l'air de rien, mais Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire en règle. Sa mère était décidément très maligne.

" _Tomber non. D'après Eva ils se sont dirigés vers le bas pour disparaitre. Après c'est tout ce que je sais. Pour plus de détails il faudra lui demander._ "

" _Ok, au fait c'est vous qui avez fait apparaître ces Patronus corporels dans le train ? C'est très fort. Moi je n'ai pas encore réussi à en faire un. Je ne dois pas utiliser de souvenirs assez heureux_ "

" _Oui, le cerf c'est moi et la loutre c'est Hermione. Et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. C'est le premier souvenir que tu utiliseras qui conditionnera la forme de ton Patronus._ "

" _Oui j'ai entendu ça. D'ailleurs sans vouloir être indiscret, le tien il vient d'où ?_ "

" _Mon père était un animagus cerf et je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. Donc mon Patronus vient d'un des rares souvenir que j'ai de mon père_ " C'était faux bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas dire que c'était lui utilisant un retourneur de temps qu'il avait vu.

" _Oh c'est rare les animagus. Ton père doit être très puissant._ " Lily parlais le temps d'arriver au lac ou Hagrid devait prendre la suite des opérations.

" _Il est mort. Je ne l'ai que très peu connu_ " il senti une boule dans son ventre en sachant très bien que James était vivant ici. Tout comme Lily qui était d'ailleurs à côté de lui. Puis il se reprit en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. " _Mais oui il l'était._ "

" _Désolé de te faire remémorer ça. Tiens on arrive, voilà Hagrid_ "

Le demi-géant se tenait devant une vingtaine de barques. Devant le lac noir. Ils firent donc embarquer les premières années et Harry put profiter une nouvelle fois de cette façon de se rendre à Poudlard. Et ils rejoignirent donc Hermione et Eva qui étaient déjà devant la grande salle. Eva qui avait d'ailleurs repris son ton habituel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils purent rassuré les premières années qui avaient un peu peur.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous un silence de plomb. Apparemment "Dumby" venait de leur parler des évènements du train et qu'il ne laisserait pas entrer de Détraqueurs à Poudlard mais qu'il faudrait être plus prudent . Les premières années furent donc appelé un par un pour finalement ne laisser que le trio. L'ensemble de Poudlard avait les yeux fixés sur eux.

" _Granger Hermione_ "

Hermione s'avança un peu stressée quand même. Moins que pour son premier passage, mais ça faisait toujours quelque chose. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret en face des tables et le professeur McGonagall vain placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

" _Hmm voyons voir. Une voyageuse temporelle. Intéressant, tu as déjà été répartie. Bien que tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle, je maintiens mon premier choix. Tu iras à GRYFFONDOR !_ "

Ce premier choix fut assez rapide et Hermione se dirigea vers la table des lions où elle s'assit en face de Lily et de ses amis.

" _McDowell Harry_ "

" _Un Potter ? Intéressant, mais tu es beaucoup plus compliqué à repartir. Tu as de nombreuses qualités, de l'ambition. Tu irais très bien à Serpentard._ "

" _Non pas Serpentard je suis très bien à Gryffondor._ "

" _Mhh, tu iras où je te dirais d'aller. Et ce sera à..._ "

" _Non pitié_ "

" _GRYFFONDOR_ "

Harry, blanc comme un linge et se promettant de se venger du Choixpeau pour la peur qu'il avait eu, se dirigea vers Hermione. Et lorsqu'il aperçut Lily se força à prendre une tête impassible. Ensemble, ils regardèrent Eva.

" _McDowell Evangeline_ "

Du côté de Harry et Hermione, l'attente se faisait longue. Ils voyaient bien qu'Eva était en pleine discussion avec le Choixpeau, mais ils avaient aussi hâte de commencer à manger. Tout à coup, le silence se fit et un " _SERPENTARD_ " résonna dans la salle.

Harry et Hermione regardaient éberlués Eva s'avancer conquérante vers la table des verts et argent. Elle leur lança un clin d'œil et se mit en bout de table sans parler à personne. Le ciel de la grande salle comme pour souligner ce signe funeste se mit à pleuvoir. Et la nourriture apparu néanmoins.

Harry se dit alors que quelque chose ne collait pas. La pluie semblait tomber jusqu'au sol et il n'avait jamais vu le plafond faire ça. Il y eu alors de l'agitation autour de lui et sans y penser, il sorti sa baguette. Et se tourna vers ses camarade. Il eu alors la plus grande peur de sa vie. Lily avec des oreilles de chats. Et ce n'était pas tout. Toute la salle avait été touchée et avait des oreilles de différents animaux. Ça pouvait être mignon comme pour Léa ou Melissa qui avaient des oreilles de lapin. Ou dégoutant pour comme pour les Serpentards qui avaient des oreilles de serpent (comprendre pas d'oreille et des écailles à la place). Même les professeurs étaient touchés. Le professeur Dumbledore ayant lui des oreilles de renard. Quant à Eva, elle caressait satisfaite ses oreilles de chats. Comme Hermione. Et apparemment aussi comme Harry.

Inutile de chercher les coupables bien loin. Ceux-ci se pavanaient avec des oreilles à l'effigie de leurs animgus respectifs. Plus des oreilles de Loup pour Remus.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. C'est en se levant pour aller les engueuler que tout le monde pu remarquer une magnifique queue de chat derrière Lily. Queue qui en n'en faisait d'ailleurs qu'à sa tête et dont les tentatives de contrôle provoquèrent des éclats de rire compatissants de la part de ses camarades lions. Les professeurs étant visiblement plus en train d'admirer leur nouveau look que d'essayer de punir les Maraudeurs c'est Eva qui se leva. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, elle décida de jouer le jeu en sautant de table en table jusqu'à James et Sirius. Qui visiblement, sous le charme, ne réussirent pas à articuler quoi que ce soit.

" _Vous êtes collés, miaou_ " Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermione " _Et j'ai trouvé un nom pour notre groupe : la brigade des chats_ "

Harry tenta de contrôler sa voix alors qu'il voyait bien le regard de James accroché par le décolleté d'Eva...

-Non mais elle essaie de m'effacer de la réalité ou quoi- " _Eva, vire de là et laisse Lily s'en occuper._ "

" _Mais heu, je les avais eus !_ " Elle fit une moue agacée lorsque Hermione appuya Harry.

" _Il a raison, ce sont les proies de Lily, elle s'est levée avant_ "

" _Merci je vais m'occuper de ces crétins_ " Les yeux de Lily lançaient presque des éclaires à l'encontre des quatre garçons.

Eva laissât donc les maraudeurs à la tigresse et alla s'asseoir avec le reste de la nouvellement nommée "Brigade du Chat". Les cris de Lily résonnèrent alors, étouffées par les rires des autres étudiants qui avaient l'air ravis de leur nouvelle apparence. Eva, elle, fit semblant de ne pas faire attention aux regards insistants des professeurs et des élèves de Serpentard. Voilà qu'un serpent fraternisait avec les lions. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'Eva n'avait pas eu le même traitement que les autres Serpentards. Bref c'est dans une excitation relative que se termina le repas.

Lily ayant fini de passer un savon aux maraudeurs distribuât les emplois du temps. Il commenceraient le lendemain avec métamorphose (deux heures) puis deux heures de sortilèges en commun avec les Serdegles. Enfin deux heures de DCFM avec les serpents. Et donc avec Eva. Mais ni Harry ni Hermione n'avaient oublié le passage du train et ils profiteraient des deux heures de libre en fin d'après midi le lendemain pour tirer tout ça au clair. En attendant il fallait aussi qu'ils pensent à leur entrainement. Avec les élèves ils allaient devoir être discret. Bref ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire.

Et quand le temps fut de quitter la grande salle, Harry aida Lily comme promis. Il put ainsi faire la connaissance des amies de la rousse. Elles étaient au nombre de deux. Melissa Allister et Léa Leroy.

La première, Melissa est de sang-pur. Une fille assez petite, brune avec des cheveux courts et des yeux bleus. Elle était assez renfermée. La seconde, Léa est française et de ce que Harry put voir, elle adorait les défis et était intelligente. Les trois filles auraient pu concurrencer les maraudeurs en termes de réputation en tout cas. A trois, elles étaient réputées invincibles en duel. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait que même les Serpentard les plus racistes les craignaient.

Arrivés à la salle commune et après avoir expliqué le fonctionnement du château aux premières années le groupe se posa dans un canapé pour commencer un nouvel interrogatoire en règle comme elles en avaient le secret. C'est d'ailleurs Léa qui prit la parole.

" _Il parait que tu as battu la bande de Malfoy d'un seul sort, c'est vrai ?_ " Elle paraissait essayer de jauger une nouvelle proie en disant cela.

" _Oui mais ils n'étaient pas très fort. Et puis Hermione a aussi lancé un sort donc bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment en un sort_ "

" _Oui d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sortilège ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ?_ " C'était Lily qui avait parlé. Apparemment elle s'intéressait comme Hermione à tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter de la connaissance.

" _C'est le "Artamax Focus", il utilise une déflagration pour sonner un adversaire. Hermione a quand même fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas dangereux pour les organes internes._ " Harry paraissait gêné de parler de ça. Il savait très bien que ce sort était de haut niveau et Hermione l'avait lancé sans le formuler. Heureusement elles ne semblaient pas le connaitre. Pour l'instant du moins.

" _C'est de la magie noire ?_ " C'était Melissa qui avait parlé. Cette réplique soudaine lança un froid parmi le groupe.

" _Non ! Non ce n'est pas de la magie noire. C'est juste un sort qu'on est censé utiliser en extérieur contre plusieurs cibles_ (il omit bien de leur dire qu'en général c'était des créatures puissantes qui étaient visées). _Mais Hermione le maitrise parfaitement donc je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pris le risque de le lancer dans le Poudlard-Express._ "

" _D'ailleurs il y a quoi entre vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble ?_ " Demanda Léa avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

" _Non c'est juste une amie_ " Harry avait rougi en disant cela. Il ne savait plus trop lui-même quelle était leur relation. Amis ? Meilleurs amis ? Frère et soeur ? Plus intime ? Bref il dû se forcer à penser à autre chose ce que Lily remarqua.

" _Mouais, on dit ça..._ " Lily avait un sourire carnassier. " _Enfin, blague à part si vous voulez trainer avec nous vous êtes les bienvenue. Mais dit quand même à ta cousine de faire attention. Nos deux maisons ne se sont jamais appréciées et ce serait dommage qu'elle ait affaire à des représailles dans sa propre maison._ "

" _La connaissant, ce sont plutôt les autres Serpentards qui risquent des représailles s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit._ " Harry était assez fatigué et il décida de mettre fin à la discussion. " _Bon bah moi je vais me coucher. Je suis dans quel dortoir ?_ "

" _Celui des maraudeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a pas fait un cadeau si tu veux mon avis._ " Puis après un moment de réflexion, Lily le retint " _J'ai quand même une dernière question._ "

" _Quoi ?_ "

" _Tu as un lien quelconque avec Potter ? Parce que tu lui ressembles assez..._ " A cette question, les deux autres filles se redirent. Comme si tout cet interrogatoire n'avait été mis en scène que pour cette question.

" _Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé_ " Encore une fois Harry avait rougi en disant ça. -Merde, elles vont vraiment croire que je cache quelque chose. Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à maitriser mes émotions. Peut-être que m'entraîner à l'occlumencie pourrait améliorer ça.- "Du coup je vais me coucher bonne nuit les filles !"

" _Hmm, suspect non ?_ " Léa avait parlé.

" _Je ne sais pas, après tout chacun à ses secrets ?_ " répondit Melissa.

" _En tout cas il est plutôt intéressant, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il vaut en classe_ "

Pendant que les trois filles étaient en train de discuter de leurs impressions concernant Harry, celui-ci venait d'arriver à la porte de son dortoir. Il espérait que les maraudeurs allaient bien l'accueillir. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et se préparer psychologiquement. Il ouvrit alors la porte et un évènement totalement imprévu se produit...


End file.
